Sprout
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: While walking through the forest, a down Amaimon came across a strange new demon who literally worships the ground he walked on and controlled. Tired and unappreciated the King of Earth decides to go off on his own and have his own fun. But with his absence and new accomplices, might bring a new enemy to the gates of New Cross Academy. Loyalties and past choices will be tested.
1. Chapter 1

KnightOfLelouch; Hello and happy belated New Years! You know after rewatching Blue Exorcist, I've a developed a new fascination for one of my favorite characters, King of Earth Amaimon. At first I thought he was an overconfident brat with a sadistic sense of humor. But after looking closer I feel a sort of pity for him. To me Amaimon comes off as one of those people or demons in this sense that never got enough love as a child. And given the fact at who his father is, I can sorta see why. Seriously being the King of Earth, he seems to constantly do bad things because he want's attention, like playing tricks or causing havoc. Pure and simple. Not much of his backstory is said, but I guess if he grew up the dark void that's described as Hell, I can sorta see why he acts like a child most of the time. He seeks attention from his obviously distant family, seriously even his own elder brother The King of Time, Mephisto, only seems to call him when he needs something that usually has to do with Rin, their half brother. I mean don't get me wrong I adore Mephisto, but he can be a a-hole sometimes.

This brings me to another point, Amaimon seems to harbor some feelings of jealousy because of all of the attention his half siblings get. And being who he is he causes mischief and mayhem for them in a possible desperate attempt to gain some kind of attention or just to take out his frustration like a child having a tantrum. Kinda like Loki being jealous of his brother Thor. Which I also explained earlier that he is, a child in the body of grown man, body. His father is the most evil being in existence, he's shown little to no respect from both humans and his own family, which again demons. But still you would think they show some kind of respect. I mean he came all the way from his home as a messenger of his father who only see's his brothers as mere tools to either take over the world or combine the two worlds, which ever perspective you look at it. His half brothers try to kill him, which is kinda justified because Amaimon did try to kill them...twice, well three times for Rin. And Mephisto, the gentleman, who uses his brother to try and make his half brother stronger so he can defeat their father. I know I might be whining, but Amaimon wants love too or at least some respect as a Demon King. I mean he's ranked seventh and barely gets any screen or manga time unless it's to carry out the plans of his fabulously dressed and mischievous older brother who doesn't seem to care about his little brother that much to allow him to get roasted and nearly killed in order to turn his other little brother into a weapon to one day kill and other throw their father. But then again he did get turned into that cute little green hamster, Hamaimon! I also since Amaimon holds respect for both his father and Mephisto, which leads me to believe that he either respects or is just afraid of his father. In case of his older brother the same, but they might have a better relationship. I can't say for sure because I don't know his interactions with his other family besides the ones indicated in the anime and manga, except for Lucifer.

So with that small rant I would like to get on with the story! So enjoy!

Sprout; Chapter 1: Seedling

Am I not good enough?

Sharp fangs gnawed repeatedly at the long nail of their thump. Chewing and biting, the owners eyes seemed to look out into the distance. The figure was that of a teen roasted on the solid gray rock, many that rest on the forest path. The male looked no more than eighteen, maybe older. His hair was a dual colored green, the top half being a lighter shade that came into a point at the top. Because of this style he was often teased, he never liked being made fun of. His small blue pupils looked out, seeming to stare into the distance.

'Am I too weak?' he asked himself continuing to gnaw at his own thumb nail, his father sure thought so. His brothers thought so. How they belittled him because he wasn't as strong as them or smart as them. He didn't like doing un-fun things

"You don't think I'm weak, do you?" the teen seemed to coo nestling his chin on the creature in his long arms. One might think it was some kind of stuffed toy, but with the nuzzles came small mewlings from the red and blue creature occupying the youths lap.

His loyal creature and only friend, he would never betray he wasn't like the last one, his first and only. No he had been cut down and killed. He wondered was it painful? Did demons feel sad when they died. How he had adored his best and only friend,

'Behemoth' he sighed in a sad exhale, after he lost his drooling companion he wanted to take revenge on the Exorcist that killed him. But like many times before his brother had forbid him from harming the humans. He had lost his friend and his brother was worried for them and not his brother. Not even offering him any comfort, just spoke of his plan and how Rin had progressed with his powers.

He had only found the one on his lap after searching through groups and hordes of goblins. It wasn't a first thought to have another, it was just lonely without the other with him. But at least he had at least wanted him, even if it was only instinct to follow the demon king. But it seemed stronger, he had the since he was younger, many years ago. Not like his family, making fun of him, scolding him, finding anything and everything to scold him for. Because like they said he was the weakest, the dumbest, childish and completely useless.

'That still doesn't stop them from running me around like some low class demon' how often did he have to run around playing messenger, from Assiah to Gehenna, and everywhere in between. Then when he tried to have fun his older brother would scold him for the smallest things like eating junk food on his couch, playing his video games without his permission, or touching his precious items. What else could he do when he was trapped in the others office for hours and days. He was scolded if he left and even when he stayed there was always some rule he had to follow. Only when his brother had plans did he even think of taking interest in him, but only when he needed.

"I'm not some kind of dog, I'm a King" he was the King of Earth, seventh ranked in his family. Another reason he was belittled, his rank, father never really paid much attention to the low end of the kingdom. Even to his own son. Even his own brothers treated him like dirt.

But now, now it was even worse. Why?

"Because of them" he silently hissed. Them, was his half siblings, his little brothers born from his father's relationship with a human woman. Everyone had become more interested with them and ignoring him.

"Why is everyone making such a big deal over them?" he just couldn't comprehend it. What made them so special? Why was everyone always talking about them, but ignoring him. They were weak, weak humans. The last fights were a fluke, his fights had been interfered with by those meddlesome friends and his mischievous brother.

"Even big brother won't play with me anymore" though his emotion never changed, his eyes down-casted. Stopping his chewing, his took his hand letting it feel around in his pocket before pulling out an object from his pocket.

A lollipop

Effortlessly removing the wrapper he removed the candy from it's plastic prison before popping it into his mouth. It was cherry flavored,he always got candy or treats when he finished his work. A consolation prize at most. Though he found the treats delicious, the thought of being given it only too keep him sated made the sweet treats bitter to his senses.

"Haven't I've been a good little brother?" he questioned looking up, "Big brother...I did everything you asked, so why?" whenever his brother called on him, whenever he needed something from the green haired demon, he never seemed to hesitate to complete his tasks. Though in his easy going way he wanted to please the other, there were times he felt hesitant finding no fun in some of his plans especially the outcome.

"I just wanted to play, why won't anyone play with me?" flicking the stick around in his mouth, he felt the final remnants of the sugary treat dissolve in his mouth. Once it was gone he removed the stick from his mouth before finally taking out another treat and placed it inside his mouth.

"It's so boring out here" he sighed seeing nothing but empty forest, there weren't even any demons out to entertain him. He guessed no one wanted to be around him unless he was causing trouble.

"Maybe if I make a big enough mess brother will come and play!" he thought with an enthusiastic look is his eyes, "And then my little brother can come too!" that was fun, another fight. Destruction and chaos all around as they mercilessly tried to kill each other. And when they reached the limits his big brother would come to save him and punish the other, being himself.

"It will be so fun!" he chanted holding up the small hobgoblin who seemed to give a short yawn and drawl of his large mouth.

"You're not as enthusiastic as Behemoth was" he noted bringing the creature to hold against his chest, "But I guess this will do" dismounting from the rock he began to move through the forest.

"Come lets see what fun we can have" and with that the demon king began his search for some fun to drown his boredom.

His walk took him into the forest, his domain in a sense. Being the King of Earth, the teen had dominion over most things in the forest and mountain areas' anything that was land really. Though in truth it was one of th few places that wasn't apart of the other demon's territory. A sort of scrap that was unwanted or unneeded.

"What should I do?" he could go to the academy where his big brother resided, though he had been told to stay away for awhile because of suspicious activity or that the Exorcist were becoming a bit more resilient in their demon hunting. Though when he began to think about it his brother hadn't really been calling on him lately, was it because the newest born had gotten better with his flames? Was he only bait to draw the power out.

"Big brother is so mean to me" only being yelled and belittled, scolded because he wanted to have fun. His brother didn't even offer comfort when Behemoth died. He hadn't been spending time with him. He ignored him claiming paper work or business for the school. But he knew, he knew his brother, after so many years he recognized certain patterns. So whenever he was given an excuse he knew that it was something for Rin. Everything was for Rin.

Stopping, his blue eyes looked up noting the moonless sky.

"Why does everyone care for him, he's not that special?" he asked what the hundredth time it. Why was everyone trying to give him so much and ignoring him? Why was he left alone in Gehenna? Why did father and his brothers not like him?

Bringing his finger up he slowly began gnawing on his thumbnail, chewing it between sharp canines. Was he not important enough? Was that the case! He was never one to be good with emotions, that's to say he didn't like having them. These feelings felt weird and although he tried to ignore them, it still created an odd feeling.

There was movement in his hands, the little hobgoblin replacement had began stirring.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, not so in worry, but more in curiousity. With a sudden thrust the little goblin had jumped from his arms, shaking it's body like a dog in the rain, before scurrying off into the bushes.

The King of Earth gave a stoic, yet bewildered look as the creature took off suddenly, not even behemoth would do such a thing without his permission. How dare the little creature just abandon him like that. At this point he was thinking of ways to punish the little demon, he could always find a new one, but never the same as before.

As he prepared to go after the little goblin, with a bounce it emerged from the bushes shaking off a few leaves that had become stuck to it's dark colored skin.

"Back already?" with a look of confusion he watched the little demon clamor back to him, with his big forearms the creature began pulling on his pants leg as the other pointed off towards the forest.

"Do you want me, to follow you?" he didn't like people telling him what to do. The only ones he ever listened to was his Anuie and Father, and look at him now. The creature continued to pull and yank at his pant legs, let out low noises. It reminded him a few times of his sightseeing trips around Assiah, he often witnessed creatures, dogs mostly, who acted frantically in the same manner to either alert or warn there master of something.

"Are you warning me? Or..." cocking his head he watch the creature give a series of grumbles and bounces becoming more frantic. He had nothing better to do, it could be something fun. It not he would just return to his earlier thought and kill the little demon.

"Come now, show me what your grumbling about" with another noise the goblin led the demon king back into the forest. With a stoic face the demon king moved through the forest following the little hobgoblin, rather annoyed he had to follow such a small creature.

Suddenly the creature came to a stop, just as the male was becoming annoyed from the boring walk. Blue eyes watched as the creature bent down, his nose giving a sniff at the ground, moving back and forth around the same spot.

"I haven't got all night and I'm beginning to lose my patience" the male said stalking forward, the killing intent growing as he looked at the small creature. He never liked killing any of 'his' creatures, the ones that were of the earth, like his Behemoth. His only friend in the world, now he was gone.

"But you're not Behemoth, are you?" he grinned widely, as his black nailed fingers twitched anxiously, "I would never harm him, I really cared for him" but he was dead wasn't he, he frowned remembering his companion that looked so much like the small creature he was about to kill.

The creature seemed to shrink back, even a small brained goblin knew when another demon was ready to kill, it's beady red eyes shrinking back. And as it's master stalked closer with a wicked, twisted grin on his lips it trembled in fear,

"You must think it's funny, right?" his voice was cold, "Everyone thinks it's so funny to make me the fool" he cocked his head, a still look in his eyes.

"Father thinks I'm useless, my brothers think I'm weak, big brother thinks I'm annoying" he shuffled on his feet, slowing descending his eyes stared at his hands, before they came to rest on his face.

Am I weak? Useless? Why does everyone ignore me?

After a moment his fingers opened to look wide at the small demon who looked as though he was looking at death itself.

"After I finish with you, I'll go destroy a lot! I'll destroy everything!" he cackled insanely, "Then the laughing will stop and everyone will look at me. Me!" he laughed insanely

"But first..." he grinned, "I'll deal with you, you tiny little..." before he could finish the goblin made a howling noise, with his forearms the small demon began digging in the dirt, sending mounds of soil into piles. The green haired demon watched with an expression of sudden interest and curiosity. By it's speed the goblin soon emerged for the newly dug hole, giving off small huffs and breathes and dirty with dirt.

Amaimon gave a small cock of his head, "What are you up too?" at first he thought the foolish little creature was trying to escape. Moving to the hole, he began examining the self made hole, leaning in and out to peer down into the depths below. Looking deep, deep, deep down into the small pit, he suddenly pulled back to sit on his hunches.

"Hm..." bringing his arm up he rolled up his sleeve, he gave a crack of his fingers before bringing into down into the hole. Leaning down he reached down, the further he reached the lower he had to incline making his face touch the earth.

'Now let's see, I know I saw something down here' he continued to ramble around and around, 'Let's see...Oh!' he felt his hands grasp something.

"Got it!" with a good yank he pulled something from out of the hole, "Now let's see what I got" bringing his hand down he slowly opened his grip, his eyes looked down to see...?

"What is this?" it was small, a tiny little creature with a green pigment to it. The small thing laying in his hand was no bigger than his palm. Curiously the demon king brought a long, black nail up giving the creature a nudge, letting his nail run over what he assumed was it's face before traveling to the small stem sticking out of their head. It reminded him of a sprout or a stem of a plant. The tip seemed to have a small leaf on top or had, it looked wilted and nearly withered having a brown and shriveled coloring.

"Is this a demon? I've never seen it before" he said examining the creature as it still lay in it's hand. It was look so weak and helpless, small and completely vulnerable...

"I wonder if it taste good" he thought out loud, "I've never seen it before so I don't know what flavor it is. O well, since it's already dead I'll just..." lifting it up he dangled it over his mouth, "Have to give it try!" his tongue inched out and prepared to devour the small creature.

"Itadakimasu!" with a flick he popped the small creature into his mouth, but not even a moment after he had place it inside he felt movement coming from inside.

"Wha da..." opening his mouth he again outstretched his tongue, salvia dripping from the appendage as his eyes crossed to stare down at the small creature, it was alive. The small little, whatever it was, seemed to be sitting on his tongue and as it lay crouched, it suddenly looked up seeing the other whose mouth he had just been in not even a minute ago.

"It's aliv...huh?" Amaimon blinked seeing the small creature, feeling it tremble on the appendage before quickly going into what he assumed was a bow. Why was it bowing?

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" it said in a small, pitching voice, only receiving a confused and baffled look from the other.

"Oh great one you have saved me, I am beyond grateful!" he seemed to weep on his tongue

"The he...wha a ya..." Amaimon spoke not caring that his speech was choppy, "An sta crin on ma tong" he commanded.

"Ah! Forgive me!" the creature apologized wearily afraid he had angered the taller being, "I did not mean to offend you. You saved me from a prison that was forced inside, had you not found me I would have surely perished" it bowed again and again.

Amaimon blinked holding his stoic look, with a pinch he heard the small being squeaked as it was picked up and off the others tongue. Running his tongue over he examined the flavor and found the other tasted like wet grass. Gross...

"Just what are you?" he questioned eyeing the creature that squirmed in his pinch

"I am a just a humble plant demon" it said, "I like to help plants and flowers grow, to make everything green and clean!" it spoke quickly, "My job is to help plants grow and heal with them when their unwell" it explained

"Huh? Plant demon?" he hummed, "I've never seen your kind before. Are you a new species, maybe?" he questioned eyeing the demon that fidgeted now and then, "I would know if something odd came into my domain"

"Y-Your domain?" it stammered

"That's right. As the King of Earth everything in and of the earth is my territory" he stated, which was technically true since he had power over earth and solid soil, but still with a confidence and seriousness hidden in his words.

"E...E...Earth King!" it exclaimed, he was being held by the King of Earth, "Y-You!?"

"Eh? Yeah?" he said lazily as the creature began going wild, "Hey now what's with all that, stop fidgeting" he demanded becoming annoyed.

"P-Please forgive me!" it seemed to beg now becoming still, "I did not know I was before demonic royalty" he apologized greatly.

"So what, you worship me or something" not that he was complaining or anything, as a prince of Gehenna and a demon king he was to be revered by lower demons. At least they showed him the respect he deserved.

"Oh yes great King Earth, as a plant demon I have longed worshipped your powers of the land" he exclaimed with acclamation in his voice towards the green haired demon.

"To be saved by such a revered demon as yourself, I am not worthy for such mercy" technically he was halfway right, seeming to forget he was about his snack moments ago and still might be if he decided. Though he wouldn't lie if he wasn't...what was the word? Enjoying being worshiped. Anyway he revealed in the creatures admiration of him. It was rather pleasing getting respect.

"As you should" Amaimon spoke, "And to think I was going to eat you just moments ago, be grateful your graveling pleases me"

"Thank you oh powerful one! I am forever in your debt!" the creature wept to his demon king.

"Oh" he hummed, "So does that mean you'll do anything I say" taking his finger to tapped the creature with his long nails, "Follow my every order, obey my every whim"

"Though if you're trying to lie to me I would be very happy to put you back between my teeth" opening his mouth he emphasised his claim by flashing his teeth. The creature sweated and shook their head repeatedly.

"I would never do such a thing!" it exclaimed, "My entire being is at your service! Give any order and I will follow great and powerful King of Earth"

"Oh, and why are you so willing to serve me?" he questioned again flexing his claws, "Don't try to lie to me though, see I'm in a very bad mood" he added

"All creatures of the earth worship you" it explained, "For centerious my kind has always cared for the plants and vegetation of the earth. We make sure the plant's were health, the flowers vibrant, and the tree's bountiful"

"But then as humans began expanding our homes were destroyed and replaced by towers of concrete"

'Towers of concrete and metal' it must have been talking about cities that his older brother was so fond of.

'Even more then me', he frowned

"Go on"

"After years and years of the destruction to the forest lands, we became sick from the pollutants of the soil" it explained sadly, "I've seen so many of my kind dying because of the scarcity in vegetation and unbalance of the soil"

"So what because there was no forest you couldn't live?"

"Yes great one, without healthy vegetation many of us had to return to Gehenna. Those who were too weak were forced to remain here" it said sadly,"It is only because of the you oh great one that I am still alive!" it said

"Who...me?"

"Yes, your power both captivates and replenishes the land, while your mighty powers of earth punishes the wicked humans for their disrespect of the earth!" it exclaimed and for a second he could have sworn the little creature turned red.

"If that's true, what were you doing in the dirt?"

"Well oh great king of earth, I have journeyed far across this land. Searching for a better home so many kind might again have a place to call home." it answered, "Many of my kind have either returned to Gehenna or have passed because of improper conditions to thrive" it was hard, with their tiny stature they were easy targets for other demons and with little healthy vegetation they became weak and withered.

"After traveling for so long I became tired and weak, during times like that we bury ourselves in the dirt to avoid predators. The soil also helps us take in nutrients" he said rather meekly, "The soil was so nice and warm here, like a nice toasty blanket or toasty warm water!" it blushed remembering the feel of the water.

"Obviously it became strong after being touched by your greatness" it awed, "I am truly unworthy to be in such a presence"

"Interesting, so as your King, you're basically my servant" it seemed the green haired demon had toned out the creatures story and was only listening to the words of utter praise.

"Oh yes great King of Earth!"

"And you respect me and think no other being higher then me?"

"Oh course! You are truly my hero! My King! My very existence is nothing compared to you!"

"How interesting!" he grinned, with a flick he threw the creature up before letting it fall into his palm, "Though I don't know what I can do with such a tiny thing like you" it was no bigger than his thumb, how could it expect to serve someone like Amaimon.

"Oh please great demon lord allow me to serve you" it seemed to beg, "My life truly belongs only to you!"

"Well..." he looked off, "Why not" he hummed, "It might be fun playing with you for awhile, plus if you disappointment I'll just destroy you, I'm sure you won't mind" he said pressing his finger against the creatures head.

"Thank you oh great Demon King!" he graveled again

"Yeah, Yeah" he yawned, "It has gotten late though, I wonder if brother noticed I was gone yet" with a slight turn he stared off to look at the building, the school his brother worked and led. Though since he hadn't been summoned he either didn't notice or did not require any assistance from him. Or maybe he just didn't care.

'Since the half demon seemed to be able to control his flames, brother rarely calls on him' he frowned, even today all he wanted was to play with his Aniue. But the other only brushed him off saying how he had paperwork, he didn't even spare the green haired demon a glance. As if he didn't feel degraded enough his brother kicked him out of the school boundaries, precaution he said.

"Alright then, guess I'll have to go find some fun" since he wasn't allowed in the school without his brothers permission, he supposed he would make his own fun, he still had the infinity key so his possibilities seemed endless.

"Come along, time to go play" he motioned to the goblin, who made of series of noises before shaking the dirt of off. With a jump the goblin again found itself in its masters arms, long claws gently going over it's hands.

"Your life is spared, isn't it you little demon" he hummed, "Now then let's go, though we probably have enough time" now that he wasn't needed. Pushing the thought off he made a jump and began moving off, flying over the forest.

With a wiggle the small plant demon maneuvered from the man's vest pocket, awed by the sheer speed of his new master.

With this began the journey of the Demon King and his new minion

To Be Continued...

A/N: See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Sprout; Chapter 2: Growing Up

It had been an interesting night. After leaving the property of True Cross Academy, the demon prince had been going all over looking for fun, gathering a small group of hobgoblins to go into the city and play. For each place he went too he unleashed a different form of fun. Letting small hobgoblins let loose in a shopping district, grinning as the little demons causing the humans havoc as they went through shops and businesses and taking anything they could get their hands on. Plus since humans couldn't see them it was equally humorous seeing the little humans scramble bewildered and some what panicking as his minions did their job.

After the last pillage Amaimon decided to take a small break to enjoy the spoils. Sitting on a high roof top of a random building he snacked on some of the treats, candy, chips, and various sweets they had 'acquired' from their stops. All around the goblins rambled through all the items, stuffing their mouths with whatever they could get their hands on, sometimes fighting and taking from another.

It was understandable, things like sweets and candy weren't exactly common in Gehenna. Only after coming to Assiah was the demon prince introduced to the many wonders of the world. His favorite were the many food items and games that filled the world and how no place was the same.

Reaching over he had picked up a bag of cookies, tearing the seal off he released the deliciously colored cookies. After taking one out he popped the cookie in his mouth and breaking it under his sharp teeth.

As he was about to pop another in his mouth a voice stopped him mid way, "What is that, great demon prince?"

Peering down lazily blue eyes fell on the small creature that was still in his vest pocket, he had forgotten the creature was in there,

"It's a delicacy called a macaroon" he said calmly showing the vibrant colored cookie to the creature who looked at it with amazement.

"Ma...ca...ron?" it sounded out still looking at the strange item, "And you eat it?"

"Of course" he popped the cookie in his mouth giving a gulp, "Haven't you ever had a cookie before?" he asked as the little creature shook it's tiny head.

"I have never seen anything like it" they said noting the color and the soft looking substance in the middle of the solid pieces, "I've only eaten things of the forest"

"How boring" he mumbled still chewing a mouthful of treats. As the small creature watched it's master and the others, it became more and more curious of the items they seemed to be so fond off. With great curiosity the small creature wiggled and maneuvered from out of the demons pocket. After dangling for a moment they did a free fall and landed on a discarded bag, cushioning his fall.

Composing itself the creature climbed off the bag and looked around. Curious of the odd substances that the others fancied, he decided to try one of the treats as his master had called it. Out of respect for the King it decided not to bother his masters items, instead it had located a discarded item that the others overlooked.

It looked just like what his master had showed him, looking closer the creature examined the item closer. While the pieces around the outside was solid and held a pink color, the inside was cream like and had a pink shading to it. It smelled sweet and it looked as his master said delicious. As it prepared to try it, leaning in it almost find itself losing balance.

Looking around the treat was gone, but where. But soon the culprit had been found. A hobgoblin had snatched the creamy treat and was now holding it in possession.

"Hey that was mine! Give it!" it exclaimed not happy about having it taken, the round demon looked at the other, first in surprise then giving a series of laughs mostly at the others size. The plant demon gave a tremble, anger rising as it's green skin became a reddish green.

"Don't laugh at me!" it yelled before walking up and kicking the goblin in it's stubby leg. Only a second later the small creature felt an impact sending it impacting onto the ground, the hit leaving the creature dizzy and laying with some discarded wrappers and bags.

The creature laughed before popping the stolen cookie in it's mouth still grinning with mischievous glee.

'Hm' Amaimon had watched the whole scene play out, while he wasn't expecting the little creature to be strong or anything, it was merely a whim believing it might be fun to see what entertainment the creature might be bring him. And while he usually like watching scenes of chaos and havoc, he couldn't help feel...what humans described as pity.

The way the creature was treated by the hobgoblin reminded him of his younger days in Gehenna. As the youngest before the eighth demon prince was born. He had experience of being bullied by other demons, mostly his brothers, cousins, even his father because he was small and weak. Stealing his possessions, beating him up for no reason then because they could, even breaking his tail. He cringed remembering the times he had to pop the sensitive appendage back into place after it had been broken. Only after growing his power and fighting back did the bullying and abuse stop. Most of the time he tried to get help or support from the only brother he was actually close to, Mephisto. And even though he claimed not to care and would rarely protect the young demon, being around him kept the others away from the younger if only for those moments.

The little creature gave a tiny groan as it regained consciousness slowly sitting up. Looking around he saw he was among the discarded trash and frown. Taken down so easily, what if his master had saw, surely he would punish or banish him for being so weak to be taken down with one hit. It wasn't even fair, a sneak attack. Looking downcast the creature began to give tiny sniffles of sadness,

Suddenly with a thump something had been placed in front of it, with a look of shock, following the hand it gave another high gasp seeing the owner.

"M-M-Master!?" it was Amaimon who had placed a cookie in front of it, his blue eyes staring down at the little creature as he squatted on his hunches.

"Hm? Something wrong?" he asked as the creature looked between him and the treat, "Are you not happy with the cookie. I don't particularly like this flavor" he said casually

"But...but..."

"What are you rejecting my gift?" his voice sounded rather serious and offended only further frightening the creature.

"Forgive me master!" it begged, "I did not mean to offend you, thank you for this treat of macaroon! You are truly a giving and merciful king!" it exclaimed bowing repeatedly

"Whatever, just don't get used to it" he exhaled, "You have to work for what you get, consider this a small scrap from your king" he added

"Yes great king!" it nodded not wanting to upset the other

"Well aren't you going to eat it?"

"Y-Yes great one!" without a second of hesitation the small creature took a bite of the cookie, though it was tiny. And after biting and swallowing the treat, there was a moment of silence before it's eyes or whatever it used to see lit up and a blush came on it's round face.

"This...this is the best thing I ever tasted!" it exclaimed with a joyous glee, "It's so soft and fluffy and melts in my mouth!"

"What is this glorious softness!" it said biting more and more into the white item

"A marshmallow" Amaimon said, "Humans often eat them or put them in other treats" he explained remembering all the desserts, candies, and drinks he had the tiny treat. Looking back the creature had devoured the gooey treat.

"Yummy~" it sighed rubbing what he suspected was the others stomach apparently enjoying it's new treat.

"They are rather good" he said calmly pulling out a bag of marshmallows, popping a few in his mouth, "There really good in cocoa and ice cream" he said between chews. The creature listened with great interest and fully engrossed of his talk of cocoa and ice cream, whatever they were. Especially if they had marshmallows inside.

"Alright then that's enough of this" Amaimon said standing back up, "It's time to move on and find more fun" though he felt rather disappointed no one seemed to notice what he was doing. He would atleast though his brother would send one of his precious exorcists to stop him or even come himself if not to scold him.

He's probably bored with him

"Let's get ready to go to the next spot" the goblins howled and gave a series of noises as they bounce up and down ready to go and cause more mischief.

"Yes Master!" the plant demon added ready to follow the other, with a pinch they were picked up and placed in his master pocket rather pleased and honored to be placed in such a position. Though as Amaimon saw it the other was so small and weak they would get trampled and killed off. This way was easier, so with that they left leaving the remainders of their presence on the rooftops.

As they left to prepare for their next sight, the young demon couldn't help but wonder what was happening back with his brother.

"Anuie, what are you thinking?"

* * *

Back at True Cross Academy, the head principal Mephisto sat at his office desk which was filled with paperwork and other documents he had to fill out. The order wanted reports and updates on missions and demon activity. Ever since the incident during Rin's first trial many wanted to keep close tabs on the spawn of Satan. Which left more paperwork for purple haired male then he liked. This also meant he had to be careful with his planning lest the order caught wind, he chuckled, if they hadn't caught him now they wouldn't ever.

Staring up from his paper he allowed his gaze to out into his empty office, "My it's rather quiet" he hummed almost in a sadness, which didn't last when a smile plastered his lips, "Oh such sweet bliss!" he grinned. With his office to himself he felt a calm wash over him. His precious collection of memorabilia and collectibles were intact and unbroken, his food uneaten and litter all over the floor, while sticky fingers touched and smudged his clean office!

"My manga without claw marks, my anime collection intake, my games unscratched" he sighed, "Such bliss should be criminal" even if it was only temporary he couldn't help be overjoyed at the prospects of having a calm and relaxing week. Even with the paperwork it still didn't compare to the bliss of quiet order.

"I wonder what I should do first?" after finishing the last document for the night the second demon prince gave a twirl in his chair before jolting up, "So many possibilities, hm"

"I know, a nice hot bath!" counting to three in German he gave a snap of his finger and soon was transported to a large pristine bathroom. After filling up the large tub with hot water with a layer of thick pink bubbles on top, the demon let himself submerge his body in the heated water that caressed his muscles and skin so beautifully.

"Ah! I can't remember the last time I could just soak without being pestered" he sighed contently before sinking deeper and deeper. Yes this truly would be a blissful time.

"Hm I wonder..." he sighed his last question slipping away from him as he indulged completely in the sweet silence.

* * *

Back in the forest, in a large mass of high growing tree's, the sound of various snores filled the air as hobgoblins of various sizes sleep among the roots. Tired from the nights activities the little demons now slept peacefully with bellies full of food and sugary treats. On the top levels of the tree branches the master of the creatures was lounging against the trunk. Blue eyes stared up at the moon, full and brightly shining, and couldn't help but let his mind wonder.

A rustling noise hit his ears causing the pointed appendages to twitch, lazily his eyes looked forward to see a brush of leaves shake and rustles. With one final movement the brush seemed to open and out emerged the little plant demon. He watched as the creature came out, it's tiny arms carrying a small red circle. Setting the small item a little ways away it went into the bushes again and again, each time bringing out more of the round items.

"Just what are you doing there?" Amaimon spoke suddenly surprising the creature as it had reemerged again.

"M-Master Amaimon" it said calming itself from the sudden shock, "I didn't mean to disturb you" it apologized.

"What's that you're carrying?" he repeated pointing to the thing in the demons small stubs

"I noticed some berries in the tree" they explained shyly, "When I saw they weren't harmful, I picked a few. They are very sweet! Our elder showed us which berries of the forest were safe to consume" picking up one of the berries, it slowly shuffled toward the demon prince with its small, stubby legs.

"Um, would you like one master?" it asked cautiously holding the berry upwards, Amaimon remained stoic as he watched and observed the small offering. Out of pure curiosity he took the berry, plucking it with his long claws to hold between his thumb and index finger. Looking closer he rolled the tiny berry between his finger, with a sniff it didn't smell funny, with lick it tasted...okay. With shrug he decided to pop it into his mouth, even if it was poisonous it couldn't hurt him.

As he chewed the berry as juices exploded in his mouth.

"Hm, not bad" he said in between chews, the news a great happiness for the small creature that his master had not only accepted his gift, but he liked it!

"Anymore berries?" Amaimon said wanting more of the juicy berries

"Y-Yes Master!" it nodded quickly, "I will pick only the finest ones Great Demon King of the Earth!" they exclaimed before rushing off to find more berries.

"That'll take too long" Amaimon said now standing up, "Just show me where the berries are"

"As you wish great one" it agreed with no hesitation, "Please follow me" it motioned respectfully before walking towards the bushes and the demon king in tow. True to the plant demons words they found a bounty of berries in the tree. By the end they had collected a handful of berries which was a great accomplishment to the small demon.

Now the two sat higher up in the tree, the small demon next to the other as Amaimon continued to eat the delicious berries. Blue eyes peered over to look over at the small demon was they sat on the branch. Even without a face he could sense a contentment from the small creature.

"Are you satisfied great King of Earth?"

"Hm, yeah" he said between chews, "By the way why aren't you eating anything?" he asked

"My apologies, my body already contains enough nutrients from the marshmallow" they explained

"And the berries. Weren't you going to eat it?"

"Not particularly, when my species comes across a plant we take a seed from the plant and plant as a show of respect" it explained how his species planted and took care of all plants so they remained plentiful.

"I was searching for a berry I could take with me and plant it in a nice place" they sighed, "Sometimes we keep seeds in case we need to repopulate a species of a plant or when a tree get's cut down"

"All that, your species do a lot of work. I only do things that are fun to me" Amaimon spoke

"To use keeping the tree's and flowers alive is rewarding" they said, "Not only does it balance the systems, but it's a way to pay respect to the earth and you of course great king of earth"

"Hm" he began to wonder again, this little creature was going out of it's way to please him. It felt strange, not that he hadn't had obedience in others before. Most of time it was from lower demons who obeyed him because of his rank and other demons and familiars because of who is father was. At times he wondered if others would obey him if he wasn't a demon king and the spawn of the mightiest demon in existence. Even now he couldn't escape the thoughts that others pretended to go along with him. Was it only out of fear that they obeyed him and if given the chance would they turn on him or would father replace him. Everyone was already obsessed with his half brother. Everyday he had to hear about Rin and his brother. Always about him, he already spent most of his life at the bottom of the pole in the family hierarchy and now he faced the possibility of being replaced or worse taken down further. It was embarrassing enough to be beaten by the half-demon twice, but knowing he had not only the attention of father and his other brothers, as well as his big brother was enough to make him level a city in a massive earthquake. He was over thousands of years old, he'd be damned if he was pushed aside for some newbie hatch-ling

"M-Master...?" came a trembling, looking down he noticed the tiny creature looking rather fearful beside him. Looking at his hand he noticed he had squeezed crushing the berries into a liquid goo. The small creature putting aside it's fear quickly scrambled up and rushed off, returning moments later with a series of leaves. Offering them to other,

"Huh?" taking the leaves he looked at them and then it, with a shrug he used them to clean off the berry residue. Looking it worked minimally, so he decided to just lick the rest off, no use wasting something good.

"Thanks" he said absently seeing the residue now gone, "Hey little creature, let me ask you" he began, "Don't you hate being small?"

"Em?"

"I mean to be so little, anyone or thing can just step on you?" he added remembering the fight with the hobgoblin back in the city.

"Well, sometimes" it said, "Being born so tiny I'm used to being this size. Normally my species are peaceful and only want to help others grow" they sighed.

"Though because of our size there have been problems with other demons" they remembered being bullied by other demons' nearly being stepped on and losing food because others would take it. Though they didn't eat much, one berry could sustain them for an entire week. It was still frustrating being small, "Then when humans started cutting down tree's and uprooting the soil it became hard for many of use to live and thrive"

"I've watched so many of my friends, comrades, family lost. And even though I want to do something I keep getting beaten and as you put it, nearly stepped on" they groaned remembering all their failed attempts to either get vengeance or even just stand up to others.

"But even with that, just knowing there's still vast nature still blooming and thriving brings an inner peace on the inside" they said contently

"So basically you don't care that humans are still uprooting nature and forests?" he commented

"Not really, I usually pray that one day all the cities and every human in it will be swallowed by a gaping hole and thrust into the fires of Gehenna!" Amaimon found that mildly surprising, not the nature of the words, but hearing them from the shy speaking plant demon sounded rather abnormal. Which was weird coming from him.

'Still I wonder'

"Are you a boy or a girl?" he said suddenly, "Seriously I can't tell and it's frustrating calling you tiny and small demon" he added

"Boy? Girl?" it said with a confused tone, "Forgive me I do not understand"

"Huh? How? It's either you're a boy or a girl" he said, "Like I'm a male" he pointed to himself, he could be a girl if he possessed a females body, but he preferred this better.

"My species doesn't really have what you call boy or girl" the plant demon said

"Then how do reproduce?"

"Well from what I was told one of the species gives another a seed, they plant the seed, water it, and then a few days later it grows into a new plant demon!" it explained

"That sounds weird, but I guess all species don't have the same mating rituals" he shrugged, "Well do you atleast have a name?"

"My apologies" it said, "I was so taken in by meeting you I forgot to tell my name. I am called Niwa!" they introduced themselves fully.

"Niwa" Amaimon repeated the name, "Alright Niwa from this day forward you are servant. You will obey and serve me, and follow my every order without hesitation"

"If that is your wish I will follow you to the furthest pits of Gehenna!" they exclaimed fully offering themselves to the demon prince. And in a way Amaimon felt a strange sense of pride hearing the words from the creature. Others just blindly and mindlessly followed him, but this small creature that he had met only hours ago had pledged themselves to the demon king with no hesitation. Essentially they had sold their soul to him,

'This should be interesting'

With a yawn Amaimon gave a few lazy stretches before moving to lay back against the tree trunk. He felt exhausted from such a long night and morning that would be full of new activities to do. After the night's events he was sure no one was trying to stop him, not even his brother.

"Time to sleep" as he began to drift off he took one last look at Niwa, the plant demon had gathered some leaves and made a makeshift bed, it was rather cute, as his brother might put it. The only time he had heard his brother call him anything close to cute were those rare moments when they shared the warmth of each other. At first he found it embarrassing to be called cute or adorable in any sense. As a demon king he was to be feared and powerful, but because it was his big brother he felt a special bond that only they shared.

'But now...', shaking his head he refused to let those thoughts come through. Looking down he saw the creature was now asleep. Tiny snores escaping the small body like tiny whispers,

'What a strange little creature' with a groan he made himself comfortable on the tree branch, it felt so different from the couch or the bed in Mephisto's office. Very different, but nothing he couldn't handle. Others might think he had been spoiled by luxuries of the human world, but he had luxury even back in Gehenna. Being the King of Earth he had slept in a variety of places be it tree tops or even in the dirt. Though he still missed the comfy pillows and blush mattress's.

'Guess I'll see tomorrow' what would he do when the sun came up

...To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Sprout; Chapter 3: Unseen

As the sun rays began to peak over the horizon signalling a new day. As the suns rays let down through the trees, they fell upon one such resident currently in sleeping on the branch.

"Em...close the drapes" he mumbled trying to block the annoying light filtering down, "Ten more minutes..." he mumbled fighting to stay asleep. With a flustered blink, his eyes slowly unfolded open. Only half lided the blue eyes peered around, he wasn't in his brothers office couch or on his large, plush bed. He was in the forest, a part of him wanted it to be a dream that he had been abruptly kicked out and left by himself. Though he knew he shouldn't care that much, he couldn't help feel somewhat abandoned and further neglected by his brother. The more he thought about it, the more he had to believe he was being purposely pushed aside to make room for his half-sibling. Even those special times they were together seemed to be overshadowed by his brothers planning and work. Everything seemed to be become a top priority over him and it only made him more upset. It was only a matter a time before he was either tossed off or obliterated.

Slowly opening his eyes he looked around, the forest was just waking up, looking below he noticed the goblins still passed out drooling. He then remembered last night, going around town and the different shops, all the goodies they acquired, the people they scared, before finally returning to the forest to rest.

It was rather quiet after that, but before he forgot he remembered he was eating berries he had gotten from the small plant demon and...

A sudden realization came to mind, looking up blue eyes fell on the bundle of leaves that the other had made for a bed.

"Niwa?" no answer, there was always an answer. Moving closer to the heap of leaves, he began looking under, but found nothing. Where was he? Where did he go? Did he leave, no he wouldn't do that. He was sure the demon was completely devoted to him. But then how...as he looked around trying to remain calm. But then he noticed something on the branch, looking closer he picked it up with his fingers

'A feather?' it was bristly and black, 'Wait feathers come from birds' what would a bird want with...suddenly his face dropped. Birds ate small animals, he remembered watching it on t.v, that showed birds that prey on small creatures like mice and insects.

"But Niwa not any of those" but he was one thing, he was small.

"Crap!" this was bad, a bird could easily have mistaken Niwa for prey and carried him off. But how did he not notice, his senses were always on during sleep. But this was Assiah, some bird wouldn't bother him.

With a quick jump he bolted from the branch, "Wake up!" he yelled added with the sudden landing on the ground the Hobgoblins were suddenly awoken from their slumber.

"Nap time is over!" he exclaimed, "The little plant demon has been taken by some stupid winged rat of the sky!" he said showing them the black feather

"Go and find him!" he commanded the creatures seemed to stare at each other possibly finding the order weird for the demon king, "DON'T MAKE ME FUCKING REPEAT MYSELF! FIND HIM OR I'LL PERSONALLY SKIN EVERYONE OF YOU ALIVE!" he growled his killing intent raising frightening the small hobgoblins.

"NOW GO!" he commanded and the demons scrambled to fulfill the order. Once they were all gone, Amaimon began to ponder gnawing on his thumbnail in order to remain calm. They were just birds so they couldn't gotten far, but then why was he bothered that the plant demon was missing.

Brushing it off he jumped up to float over the forest, it was so big. But with all the hobgoblins looking it shouldn't be hard to find him. But then again he was so tiny, what if it was too late, what if the birds had...he began seeing Niwa gobbled up whole by some winged rat of the sky.

"Damn it!" with that he took off, he would try to since the other out, maybe it wasn't to late to find him.

'Niwa'

* * *

Out in a remote part of the forest, nestled in a large tree was a hole. Rays beamed down into the whole touching almost everything in light. One such thing yawned feeling the warm rays on their face.

"Mm...morning?" they yawned stretching their small bodies, "Mm...mas...ter?" rubbing their face they suddenly stopped feeling something was amiss. After looking around the plant creature Niwa noticed he was not in his leafy bed next to his master. He was now in what looked to be some kind of hole or cave with sticks and leaves on the floor.

"Where is this?" judging from the wall he could see wooden features so he must have been in a tree, but how and when. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep next to the demon prince. Did he put him here? It didn't seem likely. Deciding to take a closer look around he walked around. Going over the twigs that stuck out and over woven into each other, he had seen something like this before, but at the moment found it hard to remember.

"Such a big place, but how...uh!" with a thud he took a step back, he had collided with something. Looking up he noticed he a stepped into something big and white. The object was big and felt smooth to the touch on its white surface.

"Wait this is a..." suddenly a high pitched noise surprised him, 'What was that?' taking to instinct he took shelter behind the object. Peering over he looked towards the entrance just in time to see a large creature landing. It was big, well everything was big compared to him, but the creature was really big. It had black features and large wings that folded to it's side. It's long claws fidgeted once as it green eyes stared into the cave.

'That's one big bird' he had run ins with creatures like that, the winged demons had captured many of his kind and carried them off. Though because they were plant demons it was mostly demon possessed birds.

'If they're here, this place...' he gulped, 'Is it's nest' the bird made another squawking noise as it entered it's domain. Eyes scanning around before falling on it's eggs. Slowly it neared letting it's long beak float over the oval shaped that no doubt held it's offspring.

'If this is the nest, that bird must of brought me to be lunch' it huffed not liking being treated or seen as food. Looking around he noticed the entrance before looking back at the bird who had yet to notice him.

'If I move quietly I can make it out of here' with one last check to make sure he was clear, Niwa slowly moved from behind the egg. Tiptoeing ever so slowly Niwa moved with careful and nimble feet trying to remain silent so not to alarm the bird.

'Almost there' his goal was in sight, just a few more feet and he would be free, after which he could find his master. Just a little more, as he neared his goal fate seemed to have other plans as a overlooked twig caught his foot sending him tumbling and stumbling over to the ground with a thud.

Though small the noise was enough to draw the birds attention causing it to let out a loud squawk that echoed in the hole making the demon cover his ears.

"Time to run!" jumping up he decided to make a run for it since he was discovered. As he ran for the exit he found it blocked by the sudden thump, the bird was now blocking him with it's long legs which were connected to long claws.

"So close...ahh!" he moved back as green eyes fell on the small plant demon making he inch back in caution. The bird moved it's head back and forth as it looked at Niwa and began walking forward slowly.

"S-Stay back" Niwa said as it continued to move forward one foot at a time. As he was pushed back towards the egg.

'I'm trapped'

* * *

Outside amongst the forest floor, a figure was moving amongst dirt and marsh like flooring. The individual was small in height, looking no older then a young teen. Short green hair with three flowery pins on the right bang. A daisy, A rose, and finally a chrysanthemum. There was a gentle smile on their face that beamed with a calm and soft aura. They were dressed in a simple green kimono tied with a dark green sash with sandals.

Walking along the forest floor, the individual moved with caution and ease, a long staff at their front as they tapped on the ground now and again. The forest was serene at this time and the gentle breeze combined with the beaming sun made the walk more peaceful.

"?" suddenly they stopped, "I thought I heard something" they said in a soft voice as the wind stirred past them.

* * *

The forest seemed to be going wild, hobgoblins were bouncing and jumping all over. The little demons searching every tree, rock, hole, any place the little plant demon might be, which given his size was very great. Per their masters command the demons also searched where any birds might be, checking nests and hollows of trees. Some getting pecked by angering birds whose nests they disturbed.

Amaimon was looking frantically in one clearing, searching under rocks, turning over fallen trunks before tossing them off, and even holes, but only finding rabbits or gophers who either ran off or hissed at him. Only to be scared off moments later with a glare from his blue eyes and killing aura.

"Damn it!" he growled crushing a rock under his foot, he had been searching for hours and hadn't found the plant demon yet. He didn't even know why he care so much for him. But whenever he closed his eyes all he could see and hear was the little plant demon and how he spoke such words of adoration to him. No one at ever spoken to him like that, not even his elder brother was that nice. Maybe when they were younger, but it was still a rarity.

"He has to be here" with his nose he began sniffing around, there was a small trace, but it was enough to know he hadn't become some birds lunch. Following the trail he jumped up into the tree's and began following the smell. He was close, the more he went in the direction the more it got stronger.

'He's close' but as he moved closer he noticed another smell, it wasn't like all the others. No not animal, this smell was different like,

'A demon? Maybe?'' it was a strange smell, gentle but with a coppery line to it.. Gritting his teeth the demon king hurried through the tree's

As Niwa was back into the egg, the bird closing in, he jumped to the side avoiding the beak of the bird. He wasn't going down that easily.

'I have to get out, I have to get back' he thought of his master, Amaimon, and the oath he took. He wouldn't die this way. Dodging more pecks from the large black bird, Niwa managed to maneuver past it. Making a dash for it he took a chance at the exist.

'I only have one shot!' with his oath in mind he picked up his speed and once close enough he made a jump for it.

'Yes!' the exit was so close, and had only made it and was now grasping onto the hole. Struggling he maneuvered his small body upwards and onto the ledge of the hole.

"Success!" he exclaimed with a victorious stance, "Take that you stupid bird!" he called back

"Looks like I showed them" he said jumping from the ledge on the branch, walking along the wooden tree branch.

"Guess I showed them" he said rather smugly, "Now to get...back...too...oh" his pace stopped, looking around he felt his heart stop for a moment. Eyes looked down on the small creatures, birds roasted all over.

"Oh..." he squeaked beginning to back away, suddenly a thump caught his attention. Turning back the bird from before, his kidnapper, seemed to have found it's wits.

"Darn it" Niwa mumbled, "Now when I said dumb bird I didn't mean all of you" he laughed nervously backing upwards trying to put as much distance as he could from the creatures. Niwa gasped giving a startled flinch, looking back he saw he was right at the edge of the branch which led to a one way trip down and for Niwa death.

Now he truly was trapped, if he stayed he would be ripped apart by the birds and if he fell he would be squashed.

'No way out' looking back and forth he saw the birds closing in and had to make a decision then and now.

'Eaten and flattened. Flattened or Eaten' he didn't have much of a choice

"I guess I have no choice" he gulped, concluding his fate he turned quickly and with a spring he jumped from the high point and began his descent.

"I changed my mind!" he regretted, "This was a bad idea!" he yelled as he fell, tumbling to what would no doubt be his end. Covering his face he prepared for the worst and waited for the pain.

"Ow!" came a startled voice, "What was that?" the greened haired youth asked rubbing their head. Something had hit them suddenly, creating a slight pain on top.

"Ah" came a dizzy voice, "I-I'm alive? I'm alive!" Niwa said regaining his senses to see he wasn't smooched.

"Who said that?" the figure said having heard a voice just then.

"I did"

"Who?"

"Me"

"Who are you? Where are you?" they asked looking around rather nervously

"Who are you?" Niwa asked as he stood on the green strains of what he guessed broke his fall. Suddenly he gave a yelp as something had grabbed them.

"Hey what are you doing? Put me down!" they struggled as once again they were captured. But appeared temporary, as the 'cage' opened, Niwa looked up and saw what he had landed on.

"A-A human?" he stammered looking at the gentle face at the human who was now holding him.

"S-Sorry about that? Were you the one speaking to me?" they asked in a gentle voice. However before he could get an answer there was a noise, looking up Niwa gasped seeing the shades of black coming downwards.

"Birds!"

"Huh? Birds?" they asked with a confused look on their face. Suddenly they gave a yelp feeling something pass by them. It was quick and continued.

"W-What's happening?" they said startled, they let out a yell as they felt something being poking and clawing at them from every angle.

"Aahh!" they screamed as the birds continued to attack, the meek youth pled for the them to stop, but the birds were persistent in attacking.

"Get away! Get away!" the human said in a small tone, using their staff to like a swatter trying to keep the birds at bay, but only seeming to make them more agitated.

"What are you doing?" Niwa voice, the human was keeping their hand close, the one that was holding him close to their chest. Away from the birds

"I-I'm p-protecting you" they stammered as the attacks continued. Niwa gave a confused look or rather a sound of confusion as the others words.

'Why were they...a human, protecting him a demon'

"Why are you doing that? Why are you getting attack to protect me?" he questioned as the human just continued to take the abuse of the birds. With a cry the human was knocked to the ground, their staff rolled off to the side. Niwa braced himself now finding himself clutched more as the human continued to protect the smaller creature in their palms.

'I didn't want it end like this!' he cried

Blood floated around the two bodies, like dew or droplets of rain. Red splattered against the ground creating a mosaic partain against the grass. Niwa looked out just in time to see a figure looming over them.

"M-Master!" Niwa cried seeing no other than Amaimon standing over them with the same expression. Looking down he saw a few birds littered on the ground, dead.

"There you are, Niwa" the little plant demon could have cried with joy, his master was there, he had come and saved them from the birds.

Blue eyes looked at the small plant demon, but then turned his attention to the person on the ground.

"Hm, a human?" he stared at the the green haired individual on the ground. Their body littered with cuts and scraps no doubt from the birds he had killed or who were lucky enough to get away.

"W-Who there?" came the meek voice of the one on the ground as a new voice entered their ear. What intrigued the demon king was how even though he was standing right in front of them, they acted like they couldn't see him. It couldn't be because they couldn't see demons. They were holding Niwa and had heard his voice.

"Um...hello? Are you...is anyone still there?" they called out softly, a look of worry on their face. Feeling something pulling at their clothes the youth gave a startled cry at the sudden action as they were pulled up. In all they looked weak and fragile with those cuts.

Looking closer he could see their eyes were closed, which was strange as most humans he saw eyes were open. Only closing if they were sleeping or in pain and sometimes thinking when he observed them.

"Master Amaimon!" he exclaimed happy to see his master, he had come to rescue him, plus the trembling had stopped allowing him to move again. Moving from the palm, Niwa managed to hop onto his master, landing on his own hand.

"You came" he said almost tearfully

"I guess" he said, but inside he was relieved the other wasn't eaten, "You can show your full gratitude by telling me what happened" however as he found safety in his masters hand, the sound squawking filled his ears. Apparently the one bird wasn't happy seeing the hand now holding it's lunch. Ignoring the obvious instincts to flee from individual. It flapped it's wings and squawked with a look like it was about to attack.

"Not again!" the human seemed to flinch sensing the tension and the sound of the bird after the last attack.

"Back you winged demon!" Niwa said having been frightful of the bird minutes ago, but now his master was in danger and he had to protect him. and fingers he reached out

I said back!" he yelled trying to shoo the bird away, "Back I say! You will not harm the demon king of earth!" he stated fully

"I'll protect him even if it cost me my life!" he declared

Amaimon heard the whole thing and felt strange. Not only did Niwa seem to adore him, but he was devoted to him so much that he was will to let himself be killed for his hand. It was strange and created a constricting in his chest. No one, no one was ever that kind to him in all the years that he was alive. Not even Mephisto showed that kind of love and cherishment, only when it seemed convenient for him did he show kindness and caring. He would sooner protect those humans at his precious school, then his own brother. His own blood was less important than a bunch of humans who tried everyday to wipe them off the face of known existence.

'Little idiot' as he was in his thoughts by the continuous squawking, Amaimon looked more annoyed if anything, flexing his fingers he quickly reached out grabbing the bird by the neck with ease. The bird struggled and flailed in the man's hands trying desperately to get free.

"Stupid creature, you think you were a match for me" he scoffed boredly, "Creatures like you, are too easy prey for me" tightening his grip he prepared to snap the birds neck and toss it off like the rest.

"No, stop!" came a voice, looking down Amaimon saw the individual who was still standing next to him. He had almost forgot about them.

"Stop? Why?" he questioned still holding the bird

"P-Please...just left them go" they seemed to plead, though they could not see who they were pleading to.

"I don't like being told what to do?" he deadpanned, "Besides this thing annoyed me and challenged me"

"No, I mean, it's just a bird" they said

"It tried to eat me! And attack you" Niwa voiced

"I-I know, but..." they began to sniffle, water welling in their eyes, "Just spare the creature please just...let him go, please" they wept as tears pulled down their face. Amaimon looked at the individual, watching as they cried and plead for him to set the creature free from his grip. Only minutes before a horde of them were attacking them without mercy. What would he want to save it.

After a moment, Amaimon felt his grip loosen, once free the bird took off back into the tree tops.

"M-Master?" Niwa was stunned really, believing his master would kill the winged creature. But Amaimon's attention was focused on the still crying and it was getting on his nerves.

"You can stop crying" he said with a huff, "I let it go, so enough with the whining" looking up, blue eyes widened a bit seeing those lids, slightly ajar allowing him to see speaks of green, tears still leaking in lines on the side.

"Y-You did?" they blinked

"Can't you see my empty hand?" he motioned his hand showing it was empty

"Actually...I can't" they admitted rather softly, looking downcast, "The truth is, I can't see. I'm blind" Amaimon just stared at the other taking in what he just heard. The other was blind, that would explain a lot.

"Um...what's blind?" Niwa pipped in

"It means what it means, he can't see us or anything else" Amaimon said stoically, those lids were again close.

"Um, t-thank you again for sparing the birds life and saving mine!" they said thanking the other who he couldn't see. Amaimon just blinked a couple a times noting the others meek and soft stature. They were covered in cuts and scraps, yet was smiling so softly it was annoying to the demon.

"I don't need thanks for that, the birds and you're crying pissed me off because it was ignoring me!" he said, though the small human only smiled warmly as if unaffected by his words.

"If it's not to much trouble, I would like to know your name" they said with a polite tone.

Amaimon thought about just killing the meek human, but looking at them he saw no point. It's boring fighting weak things, he couldn't get stronger killing weak things like this.

"Hm?" he felt rather offended the other didn't know of him, but he didn't know of them either really, "Huh me? I'm Amaimon, the King of Earth" he stated introducing himself.

"A-maimon" they repeated the name

"Yes, he is Master Amaimon!" the demon prince felt a small pang or thump on his shoulder, Niwa had jumped from his hand and miraculously landed to stand on his side, literally.

"Huh? Niwa?"

"Master Amaimon is the great Demon King of Earth!" he wept happily on the others head, rubbing into his green locks with great happiness, "So show some respect!" he voice offended the human hadn't heard of his master.

The small human seemed to panic, "S-Sorry!" they apologized

"Hey I can speak for myself, don't cut in" Amaimon said in a chastising tone shocking the small plant demon who was now panicking.

"M-my deepest apologies master!" he apologized repeatedly

"My you seem to a have a good friend" the human noted with small smile hearing the little plant creature affections to the other.

"Friend? Niwa is my servant" Amaimon corrected stoically and even with that Niwa seemed to agree.

"Master is right! I am the great King of Earths most loyal servant!" Niwa stated proudly as he stood next his master, "I would give my life for my master!" he declared

"Oh, my apologies!" they stammered with a nervous hum, "I only meant you two seemed rather close. He seems to adore you very much, so I assumed you two are close friends" they seemed to be addressing Amaimon who only stared at the human with a bored look.

"So who exactly are you? A blind human out in the forest, don't you know what kind of monster live out here" Amaimon questioned curious of the others intentions for walking about in the forest.

"Um, my name is Mori Shugosha" they introduced himself with a curt like bow

"Mori?" he played with the name

"Yes, I was taking a hike through the forest" he explained, "I enjoy walking around the large forest, it's a peaceful hobby of mine" he smiled

"I was walking the path, when, I believe, your friend fell on me" he said though still smiling, "Oh...my staff?" their head looked back in forth as if searching for something.

"Huh?"

"M-My staff. I use it to move around my surroundings" they said with a nervous look on his face, "I-I dropped it when the birds were attacking" bending down, cut hands began feeling around the ground, searching for their staff.

'Humans are weird creatures' he thought, looking around blue eyes fell on something laying on the grounds towards the trees. Walking over toward the object, he lazily picked the item up in his black colored nails. He looked at the 'staff' it had a good weight on it, wooden with small carvings etched into the light wood. Looking back he saw the human called Mori still searching on the ground, 'Humans do strange things' looking at them, his grip gave a temporarily before loosening it again.

Walking back over towards the small human who still searched around, stopping suddenly when his nimble fingers grazed against Amaimon's boots. Amaimon had squatted down to meet them at eye level. holding the staff upright he stared distantly at the human.

"Huh, Amai..." a clawed hand grabbed of of their hands, placing the staff in their palm. Mori was silent feeling the cold sensation against his skin. But as the new item was thrust into his hand, he felt it and moved his mouth in a look of surprised.

"M-My staff" he recognized the feeling of the wood, "You found it" it looked like he was either about to cry or thank him again, probably both.

"Don't take it the wrong way. You look pathetic crawling on the ground like that" he said before Mori could speak, "Humans are such weak and fragile creatures. I don't get the point of crying over such things. It's pointless" no one cries for you, no one helps you. In the end you either fight or you're killed. He had learned that and lived it everyday.

"I..."

"And stop apologizing" he snapped before the other could even begin, Mori fell silent. A saddened look on his face. He didn't mean to make the other upset.

"I..." he paused as if to rethink his answer, "If I'm not imposing, I would like to offer you a reward for rescuing me" Mori said, this caught the Earth Kings attention

"Reward?" rewards usually meant getting something, like food or money, "What kind?" using his staff, Mori carefully stood up, Amaimon followed.

"If you both like I could offer you a meal" he said, "It's the least I can do" he added with a small smile.

"Hm?" Amaimon seemed to ponder for a second, "Fine I will accept your offer" he agreed not wanting to pass up food.

Mori smiled and nodded

"Young Master!" a voice called out catching the three individuals attention.

"What was that?" Niwa asked still on Amaimon shoulder

"Young Master!" more voices seemed to add to the mix. Amaimon was curious as the voices grew closer. With his advanced demon sight he was able to see out into the forest. Figures dressed in black suits with green shirts, were moving across the ground each calling out the same thing.

'Young master' who could that be, he thought. While he was curious, a part of him still remembered what his brother had told him. His brother loved humans, he was remained everyday. One of the rules he had been told over and over, was not to kill or harm any humans. If he did his brother would no doubt find out and there would be consequences.

"I can't hurt them can I" he said out loud, Mori ears seemed to twitch, but remained silent. As the calling continued a certain yell caught his Amaimon's ears.

'Hm, that's interesting' he thought before turning his eyes to the young human still next to him.

"Hey" he called out catching Mori's attention

"Y-Yes?" he stammered

"There's something I need you to do, you still owe me my reward so don't complain" Amaimon said and if the other could see they would see the serious look on the others face, but tha didn't mean he couldn't feel it.

"O-Ok"

"Good"

* * *

Back at True Cross Academy, business seemed to go one as usual. Students were taking their classes and exams, demon activity was normal to say the least, small ones with the occasional beast or swarms.

In the headmasters office, Mephisto was finishing up on his daily paperwork. The room was quiet save for the ticking of the clock mixed with the scratching from the headmasters pen. It was the third day of the emptiness and for the most part Mephisto was...bored.

Staring at the papers, his head pillared by his hand, as he tapped the pen repeatedly.

"How tedious" he said with a tired expression, "I could have sworn it was more lively a couple of days ago" so then what happened. He had played video games alone, read his manga alone, watched anime alone, took a bath alone, did his paper work; definitely alone. The keyword being alone. But then why should that bother him, he had always done things alone.

That is up until a few months ago...

'That would be the time...!' he snapped his fingers in remembrance, "I almost forget, Amaimon came to live in my office!" he had nearly overlooked the fixture of the king of earth into his daily routine. At this point he would be yelling at the younger for destroying something in his collection or for irritating him for something.

"Now that I think about it I haven't seen the little goblin in a couple of days" he pondered, with the Order keeping 'close' eyes on him it was becoming rather dangerous having the other running about and causing trouble. Everyday was something with his brother;

complaining about one thing or another

"_Anuie, what's so special about that boy?"_

Eating all his candy and junk food,

"_Anuie, I found some chocolate , I brought some back" the king of earth said, hands full of chocolate bars, one of which was in his mouth as he offered one to his older brother_

Playing his video games and touching his manga

"_Amaimon I told you not to touch my games without permission!" Mephisto fumed catching the other messing with gaming system. As the green haired male turned to meet his brother scolding glare, the older seemed to pause seeing what was in the others hands._

"_And what did I tell you about touching my controllers?" he said snatching it from the other, "You'll eat it just like last time!" but as he looked at the controller he noticed something, it was brand new. _

"_This is a brand new controller" he said examining the pink controller from different angles, "What's the meaning of this?" he asked looking at the other with the same stoic expression_

"_Anuie was mad at me when I ate the controller" he said biting on his thumbnail, "I don't like it, so I got Anuie a new one so he wouldn't be angry" Mephisto just stood there, his anger quickly disappearing and as much as he didn't want to admit it he felt...touched_

Now in the present, the memories of his little brothers, even with his impulsive and somewhat annoying, mind-numbing, antics. They had grown on him, he had grown on him. And the more he thought about it the more he began to feel a strange sense of...what was it? The feeling when you've done something you probably shouldn't haven't,

'Oh right, guilt' if it's one thing demons never felt it was guilt or remorse, maybe regret, but never guilt. And this was an ancient feeling for the King of Time. He had never felt such a heavy pain in what he guessed was his heart or even what humans referred to as a soul

"What do I have to be guilty for?" he questioned himself, Amaimon did idiotic things without thinking and had to know their were consequences. Plus he only kicked him out for a few days until the Order calmed down and leaved him be. For all he knew his brother could have returned to Gehenna.

"I'm probably getting worked up over nothing" suddenly the door opened revealing one of the exorcists.

"Sir Pheles we have a situation!" they said urgently, "A group of Hobgoblins are causing trouble in a small shopping district in the city!" at the mention of the words, hobgoblins, town, and trouble only one thought came to mind.

'Amaimon' he groaned feeling a headache coming on, he knew it was only a matter of time before the other caused trouble, it was the King of Earth and his younger brother.

"Alright then, send a small group of exorcist to the town immediately and get the situation under control!"

"Yes sir!" the exorcist nodded and went to enact the headmasters order. Once the door was closed Mephisto gave a sigh and leaned back against his chair. Turning around he stared out the window that gave him veiw of not only the True Cross grounds, but the paths that lead into the city and the forest around it.

'Brother, what are you up too?'

* * *

The noise continued through the forest, shouts and calls echoed and overlapped as a group of figures pressed on. Stopping now and then to look in bushes and over small ridges.

"Young Master!" a voice called out, belonging to a tall male. Dressed in a pressed black suit with a green shirt and black tie. He had a shaven head with black shades over his eyes and a masculine chin.

It was getting rather late and there was still no sign of the young master.

'This is serious. The young master shouldn't have been out on his own' the male thought guilt in his words, 'It's my duty to make sure he's escorted at all time'

"Keep looking, find the young master at all cost!" he called out

"Yes sir!" the others replied and continued their search

'Young Master where are you?' he thought, but knew he couldn't worry and had to find them. No sooner a rustling sound came from the bushes. All eyes turned to the rustling brush, on instinct they reached into their jackets ready for anything that might pop out.

"Who goes there?" the large male called out walking closer to the brush. From the bushes a foot stepped out, followed by it's owner who was covered in small cuts and scratches.

"Y-Young Master!?" al the figures instantly came to the aid of the one they called young master seeing there current state.

"Ebi?" he said with a slight stammer

"Young master Mori what happened to you?" the older male known as Ebi questioned seeing the others state.

"I-I'm fine really" he said gently, trying to reinsure the others, "I was walking and...got attacked by birds" the bodyguards were stunned by the revelation of being attacked by birds.

"Birds?" it sounded strange, but that wasn't the issue, "We must get you medical attention at once" Ebi said sternly, "Everyone let's go back" the bodyguards nodded.

"Were headed back to the compound young master"

"Of course" Mori nodded, the guard's surround him in a sort of barrier around Mori, before they took their leave of the forest.

After a short walk through the forest, out in front of the entrance there was a small group of black cars lined on the street, individuals dressed in the same attire waiting. As they saw the others exciting with the young master below. There was a sense of relief of the young masters return, even with the cuts.

Once at the cars, Ebi helped Mori into the car. And after safely inside, Ebi gave a signal as all the others went to there cars and the group headed off. In the car, Mori was seated in the back with the tall Ebi right next to him, towering him with his height. While in the front three others were seated, including the driver.

"Young Master?" came the voice of Ebi who looked at the young male or more importantly the cuts on the boys skin.

"Yes Ebi, did you have a question?" Mori said with a small smile

"You said you were attacked by birds"

"Oh...yes" he nodded, "It was so sudden...I was just walking when they swarmed me" he said with a small voice.

"Forgive sir if I'm upsetting you" he apologized, "What were you doing out by yourself? You know you must have an escort at all time" he reminded

"I know" he said with a small frown, "B-but I just wanted to walk in the forest, I didn't think anything would happen" they was proved wrong by his current state.

"Still you should have called for help" Ebi said with a stern look and Mori felt it shrinking back a bit.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble" he apologized

"The most important thing is that you're safe" Ebi exhaled calming down, "When we get back we'll take care of your wounds"

"Right...thank you" Mori smiled and sat back on the seat as the drive continued

* * *

After a long drive, it was now night time, the sun having set a while ago. After returning to his home, Mori was escorted inside where he was quickly taken to get medical attention for his cuts. Everyone looked so worried and in shock at the boys state swarming in if not to fully examine the boy. Luckily Ebi was there to keep them from smothering the boy.

After he was examined, his wounds were cleaned, nothing to serious. Some gaze here and a few bandages there.

Now Mori stood in his bedroom, he wanted to change before dinner. Once he was alone inside, he carefully moved through the room. Tapping his staff across the floor, the wood connected with a desk that sat on the other side of the large, japanese style room.

"You can come out now" he whispered downwards, after a second, his clothing began to move. Two small bulges quickly descended down from the shoulder, across the arm, before falling and landing on wooden desk. One was the plant demon Niwa who now stood on the desk.

"That was rather uncomfortable" he groaned having been stuck in such a tight space, "Are you okay master?" looking the side the second creature was uncurling, shaking it's small body.

"Fine" Amaimon had taken the form of a small green hamster with small pink eyes and a signature spike of hair on his head. After the last fight in the courtroom, his former body had been destroyed and was now nothing back ashes. After being brought back from Gehenna, his 'gracious' brother Mephisto had put his heart in the body of a tiny hamster. A humiliating replacement and punishment for Amaimon who had been months in the small body before he was fully healed and able to posses a new one.

"Sorry about that, I forgot how far we were from the house" Mori apologized, "But please make yourselves comfortable" he said, the two took some time to look around and were, in a since, shocked.

"T-This place is huge!" Niwa said looking around, everything was so big and there were plants all around as well, "You live here?"

Mori's face blushed and nodded, "Well yes...though it's mostly mine" he stammered with an embarrassed blush on his face. Even Amaimon was surprised looking at the room, it reminded him of his brothers home and office, except without all the figurines.

"It is quite luxurious right master" Niwa said to the green ball of fur that was his master. Even in the new, smaller form the plant demons admiration for the demon prince didn't seem to waver as he spoke with the same respect he always did. Which was indifferent to the demon prince, but it did feel good about having a loyal servant.

"It's nothing really" Mori tried to play it down, he never thought he lived in luxury, though the last time he saw his room sight wise was years back when his eyesight started failing before ultimately being taken.

"You must have a lot of money" Amaimon said scratching his face with his small paws, Mori and Niwa couldn't help awe at the cuteness of the demons actions.

"I guess so, mother and father usually pay for everything though" he admitted with a light chuckle, "You know Amaimon you make a cute hamster" he giggled with the tone of a girl, which didn't seem that bad because he looked feminine. Though something didn't seem 'right', but he couldn't put his 'paw' on it.

"Would you guys like something to eat?" he asked, "I did promise you a meal" he reminded

Amaimon seemed happy with this and bounced on his hind legs squeaking, "Food! Food!"

"Yes food!" Niwa copied

Mori gave a nervous chuckle and smile, "Okay, okay" he said, "What would you guys like to eat?" he asked and was bombarded with a list of food items, mostly from Amaimon. The demands mostly included sweets and junk food. Niwa seemed to be more interested not only in Amaimon's orders, but calling out for marshmallows.

"Oh...ah...that's a lot of food" it might be a hassle to get so much food, but he did promise them a meal, though he didn't expect to lose most of the pantry.

"It might be tough to get all that" he thought for a moment, "But I'll see what I can do" he only hoped he was able to get even half those items. Just then there was a knock on the door,

"Yes?" he called out, taking an initiative the two demons moved to hide on the desk as the door slowly opened, "Sorry to disturb you young master" came a soft voice of a woman who had entered his room.

"Oh Marisca it's you" he recognized the voice as one of the house staff that worked in the house, "It's no problem. Is there something I can help you with?" he asked

"I was checking to see if you were okay" she said with a tentative voice, "You gave some of the staff quite a scare" she mentioned when he came back with cuts and scratches evident by the bandages and band-aids.

"I apologize, there was an...accident during my walk" he said gently not wanting to worry the woman more. Just then an idea popped into his head, "It seems I angered a few birds" he said as the woman's eyes knitted in confusion.

"Birds? Why would birds want to attack you?" the boy was gentle and sweet as could be

"Well" he paused, "I don't really know, they were probably protecting their territory" he offered with a gentle sigh of his lips.

"I see" she seemed to take it, though still rather skeptical, "Please be more careful sir" she said with a warm smile, that Mori seemed to feel as he nodded.

"Is there anything else you require this evening?" she asked

"Oh now that you mention it" he began, "If it's not a problem, would it be alright if I have my dinner in my room?" he asked giving the gentlest smile.

"Of sir, what would you like the chefs to prepare?" she asked

"Well..." it was all or nothing, time to see if his plan would work

By some miracle or act of divine presence Mori was able to get most of the things the two demons had asked for. At first the maid seemed shocked at such a big order form the young master. Mori replied that it was for health reasons at most, explaining that he needed more in his diet because he felt like he was losing weight. After some extra coxing and assurance the maid agreed and left to put in his order, a relief to the impaired boy.

And after a few moments of waiting, Marisca and a few other staff had arrived with his order which now sat either on the desk or trays that were wheeled in. Usually the serving staff would stay to help him eat, but he assured them he was fine wanting to try to do things like eat on his own. Reluctantly the staff seemed to agree with the young masters wishes and left the room. Leaving Mori and the food in the large space.

After hearing the door close and making sure the coast was clear by the silence in the room. Mori gave a tap on the desk and whispered, "You can come out now"

After a minute the two demons reappeared from their hiding places. Niwa was hiding in one of the plants, while Amaimon had taken refuge amongst the many supplies on the desk such as the paper holder.

"I hope you both are hungry" Mori said as the two demons looked out at all of the food laid out on before them. Everything looked so fancy, neat, and above all delicious "please help yourselves!" he said and no sooner did Amaimon literally dig into the wide spread, stuffing his cheeks full of food. His little hamster body moving from one plate to another trying everything.

"Thank you for your hospitality" Niwa said before copying his master and digging into one of the plants, though his eating speed was less carnivorous as his master.

"No thanks, I'm just happy to have visitors" Mori said still seated at the desk, "I did promise you both a meal, so please eat all you like"

"So all the people from before were your servants who do anything you say?" Niwa asked between chews of food.

"Well true, they work in the house" Mori gave a light chuckle, "But they're more like my friends then servants. They help keep the house in order and keep me company from time to time" when they weren't working and doing their jobs.

"Most of the time I'm either in my room or in the garden. I seldom get to go out with other people, because of my...impairment" he explained a little sadly

"Seems kind of boring, but you still get to live in this big place and have people waiting on you" Amaimon said swallowing a mouthful of food.

"It seems so, but truthfully I wish to be able to go out and experience new things" he said with a sigh "My dream is to one day see a world full of vibrant flowers and peace between everyone. And experience the wonders of the world" he said visioning being able to see and be with other people.

"I share the same dream, my people devote their lives to spreading the beauty of nature anywhere we go" Niwa said happily before finishing up a bowl of rice.

"That's nice Niwa" he said gently with a nod, "But I shouldn't be boring you with my problems. Please as guests make yourselves comfortable" Mori said with a polite look on his face, "You must have been starving" he noted hearing the continuous sound of two eating. Nearly all the dishes were empty or just about finished off.

"More food" Amaimon said between chews showing the empty bowls as his cheeks with puffed up from chewing and small bits of food were on his face. Jumping from the desk he made a move to a plate of spaghetti and meatballs on one of the trays.

"Hm, that's strange" Amaimon said between chews

"What's strange Master?" Niwa asked curiously joining his master on the tray, a short distance from their host.

"This food is really good, the flavors are interesting" he said with a straight-faced, "I usually don't get to eat this much" while at first Niwa couldn't understand his masters words, though as he thought about the food was delicious,very delicious!

And as Amaimon who continued to stuff his face. Though still curious of deer, Amaimon decided to focus on a more important issue,

"What's for dessert?"

...To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Sprout; Chapter 4: Growing Up

It might a have taken some time, but the exorcist had finally gotten the hobgoblin horde under control. For the ones that weren't exorcised or killed, scurried off into the forest and into the thick brush. At the moment damage to the town was being assessed,

From the tree tops Mephisto watched in secret as the situation was handled. It was rather simple maintaining the lower hordes of goblins. However amongst the twenty or so demons, not one was that of his younger brother, King of Earth Amaimon.

Down below he watched the small group of exorcists taking reports on all the damages in the village. Among the things, the shop owners and employees had noticed some items missing from their inventory, snacks, magazines, novelty items, but mostly food in general. All things that screamed Amaimon with his taste for sweets and entertainment through havoc. Hobgoblins never went into other territories and avoided places with humans in general because of the bright lights. Without an order from their King or Queen, the little creatures were only good for mischief at best.

Mephisto gave a sigh. Although the problem had been sorted, there still was the fact his brother wasn't around. He had tried calling the other demon, but he wasn't picking up his cellphone. While he did go over the prospect he had either lost or broken it, again, the fact of having the demon king out with no means to track and having a childish nature to over react to new things was troubling. Because a bored Amaimon meant he would try to entertain himself, which would lead to more messes to clean up and more work for him.

"This is becoming rather peculiar behavior for my little brother. He knows better to cause places so much damage without permission" he said, letting his hand slowly pet over the head of the creature in his arms, "Especially causing damage in 'my' city"

"So then now comes the next part" peering down he eyed the blue and red hobgoblin with observance and annoyance. In the midst of the mission, he had managed to spot and capture the creature as it tried to escape with the rest of its cohorts. What made this one different, was the fact it had been the very one his brother had chosen to carry around to replace his former companion Behemoth. After the ruckus at the trail where his brother had foolishly decided to burst into a room of exorcist to settle his fight with their half-brother Rin. The little Behemoth had become a casualty leaving the King of Earth both angry and after words depressed for a long time. Only after getting a new hobgoblin as a companion did he seem to return to his 'normal' self.

"The fact you're here proves this is Amaimon's doing" he said with an amused smirk, "Alright you little demon, you're going to tell me exactly what I want to know" the goblin gave a series of whimpers and low mutters as if in understanding.

"Now then first question, where is my little brother now?"

Amaimon gave a sigh as he stared out the window. After the huge meal he had gotten, compliments of their host. The rest of the time was spent exploring for the most part as the one called Mori talked now and then in that shy and gentle voice. The demon king pondered his next move. It had been three days going on four since he had left and he had not heard or seen a sign of his older brother.

'He's not even looking for me' twitching his ears and nose, his gaze downcast with the fact his brother seemed to have no further use for him. He hadn't even tried to find him or sent exorcist to stop the fun he was having on the first night. Now he was a tiny hamster in the room of a blind human. A rich human, but a human none the less.

Humans perplexed him to no end. While they all seemed the same, they were quite different in their actions. Besides looks, gender, shapes, and sizes; Humans seemed to hold a mix of emotions and an even deeper kind of goals. They did things differently from what they said, contradiction and hypocrisy. No matter how often his brother spoke of them, Amaimon could never understand them, because to him most humans were not that interesting. Only a small handful hand managed to get his attention, only holding it for a moment though. For him humans were fragile creatures with morals and rules that changed at the drop of the hat.

But this wasn't really about humanity or his understanding of it. Maybe he just wanted something to take his mind of the weird feeling in his chest. Another thing he could never understand was what humans called 'emotions'. They were strange to him, a demon, and more so they were annoying to have. It left him with a sick feeling in his chest. An illness he had contracted after spending time in Assiah.

'I don't like it' he sighed looking back his pink eyes fell on the large bed on the side of the room. There tucked into the emerald blankets was their current host Mori who was sound asleep against the pillows, soft breathes escaping his lips. Niwa, being a plant demon, had taken refuge in one of the house plants. Making a nest in the dirt, before burying himself so that nothing but the small leaf on his head stuck out. Looking back up his eyes fell on the moon in the sky, so round and full. He had heard once that the moon was made of cheese, ridiculous, but still it would be interesting to try. He wondered how long it would take eat all that.

'Aniue' he sighed, 'I wonder what you're thinking' with small wiggle of his stubby tail the hamster demon king made his way off the desk, scurrying across the floor before climbing up the bed post and onto the pillow.

With a yawn, Amaimon made a few circles on the pillow before curling into a ball. The pillow itself was nice and soft, better than the hamster cage or napkin box he sometimes slept in when he was in his brother's office. Slowly those pink eyes drifted down, before he dozed off himself.

But as others were off in their dreams, one person seemed to be slipping into a nightmare…

'Em…no…wha…?' with a stifle and groan a tiny being, little plant demon Niwa seemed to slowly pop up.

"What's…happening…?" he had been sleeping so peacefully in his dirt bed. The soil was so soft and the human had even watered it for him making it refreshing as well. But as he stood he noticed he was no longer in the dirt, nor was he in the large space of the humans, and even worse…Amaimon, his King and master, was nowhere in sight!

"What is this place?" he began to panic only seeing darkness at every corner, "Just where is this place?" after taking a few steps trying to locate an exit, but finding nothing.

"This is hopeless…" he sighed in frustration, suddenly there was a noise that caught his attention, "What was that?" again the noise invaded his senses and he began to look around frantically for the source of the noise. As he continued to look back and forth, he stopped spotting something in the distance.

As seconds passed the object became fuller and more distinct, but only in shape. At first it was a small circle, but then grew bigger and bigger. And again Niwa began to freak as the object seemed to pounce…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The next morning Amaimon had woken up early for the most part. He hadn't felt like sleeping and decided to do more exploring. Luckily for him the human, Mori, was already up and about, and dressed for the day. It surprised him how efficient the boy was given his inability to see. After getting dressed Mori had left, escorted by the people in suits. It was kind of interesting when they came. The man from before, what was his name, Ei, Eba, Ebu...Ebi he believed. The older male with the bald head and sharp look in his eyes. He had come and the two had a short conversation before Mori left with them. Even with his hearing he was still rather drossy from the night before, plus he had other things on his mind. Though even with that he swore the distinction in one word was used.

'Parents'

Amaimon had parents. His father was Satan the strongest and most powerful demon. Though he wouldn't call him a dad. From observing humans a 'father' was a male in the family that gave the feeling of love and care to his family. Satan had never shown love or caring, at least not to him. The demon king remembered watching smaller human children playing in the parks with their parents, going to the amusement parks, having their parents by them toys and candy and other treats. Again he never received any of that. Though he never expected much from him since they were demons. As for a mother...

His thoughts seemed to drift off for a moment...

'The human's parents must be just like him…'

Down the many corridors that made up the manor like home. Mori was being escorted down the hallway. Mori was in the middle with Ebi at his right side as he was led down the hallway, the destination was the double doors at the end. As they neared the group stopped, but allowed Mori and Ebi to pass. Only to a point Ebi lead him, until he held the door open for the young master.

"This way sir, your parents are waiting" Ebi said keeping the door opened for the young male to enter.

"Thank you Ebi. I'll be back as soon as possible" Mori said and began forward into the dark room as the taps of his cane could be heard as Mori disappeared.

Once inside he came to stand in the middle of seemingly endless room. Carefully he took a sitting position on the floor. Placing his staff across his lap, the room was silent and calm.

Mori took a calm exhale before a voice broke through,

"I'm fine really" Mori spoke, "It was my mistake, I was being absent" again there was a short silence before Mori spoke again.

"My wounds have almost healed" lifting his arm, he slowly began removing the white bandages. Unraveling them to show his skin was without any cuts are bruises that had once been on his skin before.

"It's healing much slower than usual, I've been trying to lessen my use on Kikuhīringu" he said, "The rest of the wounds should be gone by this afternoon" bring his sleeve back up, he placed his hands back in his lap.

"I'll try to be more careful" he gave a warm smile looking straight, "Thank you for your concern" reddish-green eyes looked through the darkness before slowly being embraced in the darkness.

Back in the room, the hamster of the Earth King was still on the desk, his small body searching out the window with a distant look of contemplation.

"Good morning Master Amaimon!" came the voice of the plant demon Niwa, "And may I say you look positively glowing!" the sound of the others voice brought the demon king from his thoughts.

"?" Amaimon was still getting used to the others presence and personality which was rather 'happy'. It was an emotion he was never really around a lot, at least in a 'positive' since.

"So what are we doing today Master Amaimon?" Niwa asked

"Hm, I want to do more exploring" he said, "There are places in Japan I haven't been yet"

"Japan?" he had never heard of the place, but if it was where his Master wanted to go, he was happy to comply, "If that is your choice, then we shall go without haste!" with that Niwa made a dash for the window seeing it as an exit to the outside, giving a good bounce he prepared to exit.

There was a loud thump as Niwa made a yelp before falling back onto the desk.

"W-What happened!?" Niwa questioned, face red from where he had made contact with some kind of force, "What kind of magic is this?" he said pressing his small hands feeling a pressure of being blocked. He could see the outside, but something kept him from it.

"That's the glass, you can't go through it" Amaimon said with a cock of his small head, the leaf giving a small bounce.

"Glass?" he gave a tap of the solid, clear item, "Such an amazing thing. Yet very painful" he noted. Amaimon blinked, just how simple was this demon that he didn't know what Japan or a window was. Then again he hadn't known what sweets were either.

"So how do we go and explore if we can't through the glass?" Niwa asked

Just then a familiar tapping sound caught the hamster's ears making them twitch, looking to the side he saw Mori who had just entered.

"I'm back" he said walking through the door, he closed it with a soft shut, "Sorry I left so suddenly" Amaimon wondered if he even knew they were there for all he knew they could have been long gone. There was something strange about the human, but the demon just couldn't tell at the moment.

"Are you guys still here?" he seemed to call out. Amaimon paused wondering if he should answer. He had been contemplating what he should do next. He really wanted to go out and explore, but it was also interesting being in the large house. Especially one filled with lots of food and other new things. He always liked to discover new things, his brother thought he was too high strong or overwhelmed when he saw new things.

"Yes, we're still here" he answered out, confirming the others question to whether the too demons had remained.

"I see. I guess you decided to stay a while longer" he said with a small smile, "So what do you have planned today?" Mori asked making his way to the desk, he was still bandaged from yesterday, though not as much. The gaze on his hands and arms had become minimal. The one on his face was also gone along with the claw marks that once marred it.

"Master Amaimon wants to go exploring today" Niwa announced, "But first there is the difficulty of this thing called glass!" Mori couldn't help give a chuckle.

"Sorry for laughing" he apologized, but still held a soft smile, feeling a chastising look from the small demon.

"How was the talk with your parents?" came the voice of the tiny demon king.

"Pardon?"

"I heard the large guy say your parents wanted to speak to you" he added with a wrinkle of his tiny noise and twitch of his ears, "Did you?" he seemed to repeat watching the blind human carefully with those small eyes.

"Yes I did" he said with a small nod, "My parents wanted to make sure I was alright after last night. I did give the house a bit of a scare with all the scratches and cuts" he admitted with a small smile, but Amaimon noticed something else.

"Now then, you two said something about exploring" he had almost forgotten, why was he so interested in a blind human or a human in general?

"I want to go exploring around Japan" the small hamster said, "I also want candies and treats!" he added standing on his hind legs.

"My you sound...determined" it seemed the best word to describe the demon at this moment who seemed compelled to go and explore. If he didn't know he was a demon king he would be rather worried. Though he wondered if he should be worried about having two demons in his room. He did feel guilty hiding them from his family and the staff. But even though he couldn't see them at the moment, they didn't seem that dangerous.

'But it's for a good reason'

"Well then, as a final thank you for helping me, I'll take you both outside if it will help" he said as the two looked at him.

"You'll take us outside" Amaimon repeated earning another short nod

"It's no problem" he said, "It's the least I can. Plus it will be easier if we go out the back. That way so no one will see you" it was still his house and there were still guards around who would no doubt shoot if they saw 'intruders'. The thought left him with a nervous feeling in his stomach.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Niwa whispered to the hamster who was his master, his cute furry master, but Amaimon all the same. While he had nothing against humans, well except the small anger of them destroying nature, he still felt wary against the other.

However before he could get his answer the door suddenly opened revealing none other than the bodyguard Ebi at the door.

"Sir are you alright?" came the voice of the older male as he looked to see the young male standing at the desk.

"Oh Ebi" he said with a soft smile, "Is something wrong?" he asked calmly

"I heard you talking? I thought someone else was in the room with you" looking around he saw no one besides the young master.

"Oh no, I was just talking to myself" he said rather embarrassed, "But I'm glad you're here, I wanted to ask you something"

"Of course sir"

"What's my schedule for today?" he asked

"Nothing until this afternoon" Ebi said

"I see" he began, "Then if it's possible I would like to go out for a bit"

"Outside?" though he didn't show it the head guard was rather weary after the last mishap and was still rather edge with no one being with the young master.

"It's such a beautiful day out. I was hoping to do some work in my garden" he explained

"I see" the older man hummed, "Are you sure sir, after last night I'm worried for your safety" Ebi said not wanting to upset the young male, but knew he had a job to do to protect the other.

"I understand you concern, I know I must have worried you and everyone. But I'm truly am fine" he said hoping to sway the other.

"While that might be, the fact still remains you still must have protection concurrent" he added with a stern and even tone.

"Yes, I know but, couldn't you come with me. I really wish to go outside" he hated sounding like a brat, but he had a promise to keep, "It is only the garden"

"Unfortunately I am unable to escort with you at the moment" he replied with a somber tone, "I must remain at the house at the moment" he added, "New recruits are coming and I must be here to make sure they are of the house standard" Mori had almost forgotten, but it didn't make him feel any better.

"I see…" he gave a disappointed frown, "I do love my garden, I wish I could truly see the true beauty of the flowers" he said somberly and seeing the others state he felt saddened seeing the young master disheartened.

"I see you're adamant about this" he sighed, "If that is your wish I will put together a group to guard you while you're out" he offered

Mori face lit up at this and his warm smile returned

"You mean it, thank you" he thanked the other with a grateful bow

"I will find a group to escort you through the city" he said pulling out his cellphone to make some calls.

"Um Ebi, while I am thankful for this opportunity to go explore the city. I think it might draw attention if I'm surrounded by a group of bodyguards" Ebi thought about that and seemed to understand.

'While it might seem strange to some, the fact remains you must have an escort at all times' he reminded, but then gave an exhale, "I'll see what I can do"

"Till then is there anything else you require?" he asked

"No I'm fine for right now" he said, "I'll need to change though if I'm going to the garden"

"I see, I'll return shortly young master" with that the taller male left again leaving Mori in his room. After a moment or so, Mori gave a sigh, but then held a gentle smile. At that moment Amaimon came appeared on his shoulder, having scampered up the humans arm,

"It seems you actually did it. Even if you are a cry baby human" although he knew he should be offended, Mori couldn't help but smile a little.

"Right, it might take a while though" Mori began, "But I believe this will allow you get out of the house without much suspicion"

"The garden of the house is in the back of the house. So you'll be able to go explore without being spotted" he explained

"Why didn't you just walk out yourself? I usually just sneak out the window when I want to go somewhere" Amaimon said rubbing his paw on his noise.

"I see, well…it's kind of more complicated then just 'jumping out the window'" Mori replied, "Not just anyone can really move around the house" each level of the house was protected and guarded by a certain number of guards and watchmen who made sure no one suspicious individuals entered the grounds. "It might seem like much, but they all mean well to keep this place safe. So I'm grateful for them all working so hard"

Amaimon was about to say something when the sound of a door opening caught his attention, he wondered if it was Ebi coming back. Pink eyes looked at the door and saw the person who had entered. It was someone he hadn't scene, not the older taller man or the female who had brought them food. No this human was defiantly not like the other two.

With short golden yellow hair that was brushed rather organized band on top to separate their bangs. Their eyes were just as yellow with an energy to them. They were dressed in a yellow/white track suit and yellow shoes. But the most distinctive feature about the other was that they looked just like Mori.

"Um hello, is someone there?" Mori asked politely wondering who had entered his room.

"Hey Mori, guess who?" came a playfully cocky voice as they walked into the room.

"Oh, Miyu-chan it's you" Mori said with a warm smile

"Yep, so how's my little brother today!" she smiled standing before her twin

"I'm doing well" he replied politely to the female

"That's great!" Miyu replied, "Anyway I was just in the neighborhood and heard you got in a scuffle with some birds last night" she said matter-o-factually.

"Oh, you heard about that?" Mori seemed surprised, though blushed with embarrassment

"Mori you know you're not supposed to be out without Ebi or someone with you!" she seemed to scold her double, "And seriously you got scratched up by a bunch of birds" she pointed out all his wounds adding to the others blushing.

"I-It's nothing" he stammered, "They were just…protecting their nests"

"You still need to be careful. Just because you keep your eyes closed, doesn't mean you shouldn't pay attention!" she stated

"I'm sorry…really" he continued to apologize.

"Idiot!" she exhaled before placing a hand on the others head, "Seriously don't worry everyone like that" Mori gave a surprised expression, and it was usually rare for Miyu, his sister, to be calm. She was cocky, arrogant sometimes, energetic, and hot tempered "If you do stupid crap like that you'll just cause more trouble. If something happened to you…I…" she paused.

"Just don't do it again!"

"I'm sorry" he apologized softly, "I'll be more careful" he added with a warm smile which seemed to calm the other down.

"Young master" came a familiar voice from the door, it was Ebi, "Oh good morning Lady Miyu" he greeted his masters sister.

"Hey Ebi!" she greeted

"Young Master are you ready?" he asked receiving a small nod

"Yes of course" he smiled, "Miyu would you like to come out to the garden. It's a nice day" he offered.

"Na" she seemed to decline, "Sorry little bro, but I got a prior engagement" she informed, "I have some new faces coming today and was hoping to get some rounds in. Have to keep these guys in shape. Anyway maybe we can do it another time"

"Right next time, We'll have tea in the garden" with his staff in hand, Mori had no problem moving about the room, before taking his sisters hand and being led out the room.

The sun peeked ever so through the clouds, as the cool breeze of summer mixed with the warm heat. Sakura blossoms moved and waved as the breeze cradled their branches allowing some petals to shake loose and fall to the ground. It was a very pleasant day. The summer days had been rather humid as the sun's rays beamed down. After two weeks of 80 degree weather, the heat wave seemed to break and had leveled to an even sixty-five degrees. The perfect day to go out and take a walk and just be outside.

"Are you sure you do not require assistance?" a voice asked, it belonged to an Ebi. After a walk to the main floor of the house, he and few others had escorted the young son of the house owner to the back deck that led into the garden. He was with a number of individuals, male and a few females, dressed in the same attire with black shades over their eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine, really" came the small and gentle voice of Mori who was dressed in a simple green kimono tied with a dark green sash with sandals.

"We must insist, your mother and father ordered you be accompanied at all times" one of the men spoke, "Right sir?" they received a nod from the guard leader.

"I'm just going out into garden" they said with a small voice, "It's such a lovely day, it would be nice to work under my garden" the others looked at each other, giving short nods now and again.

"We understand sir, but..."

"Please do not worry, I will be fine" they said reassuringly, "I know I made you all worry after yesterday's incident. But I promise I'm fine"

"As you wish" they gave understanding, if not reluctant nods and bows to the smaller individual whose smile never faltered.

"Thank you, I won't be long" turning the smaller figure took hold of his staff and with tools in hand they prepared to head out. Taking a few steps toward the screens, the men moved aside as two opened the sliding doors revealing the bright sunlight.

The young teen stepped down, carefully moving out the door and off the long porch to step onto the lush green grass.

"We will be here if you require assistance, please be careful Master Mori" the older male said with caution.

"Don't worry Ebi, I'll be fine. But thank you for your concern" he called, "And please give my regards to the new applicants" and with a one last smile he began walking off into the garden. He could understand the others worry, it was their job to keep him safe and accompany him whenever he left the house. His was one of the youngest children of the owners of the house and their employers.

Mori was a gentle child, with a soft heart, a pacifist by choice who believed there was good in everything and fighting wasn't the only option. But one thing that made Mori needing of more security than the rest of the younger children, he was blind.

Yes, everything was blocked to him, sight wise. He could not see the sky, the landscape, people or animals. Relying on only his senses and the help of others to do many things or just to keep him from having an accident. It wasn't like he wasn't grateful, he enjoyed and cared for everyone. But, sometimes he felt like a burden because his disability and people always worrying about him.

Walking across the grass, he pictured the lush green grass, having memories of his childhood playing in the garden. He had always felt a closeness to nature and the earth. From the grass to the trees, its beauty captivated his heart and created a balance inside him. He stopped after a few moments of walking sure he was at a good distance from the house. A familiar sense filled him as he amongst the many trees and flowers that filled the area. It was beautiful, full of lush vibrant colors that scattered petals to the ground and floated with the cool breeze.

With a deep inhale he took in the various scents of the different foliage and plants that filled the garden. Using the wooden cane to feel his way up an incline, carefully not to trip over any rocks.

"I made it" he smiled with a relieved look, "This will be a good spot" with a slow motion he moved to sit under the sakura tree, resting right at the roots, "It's been a long time hasn't it" he spoke rubbing his hand on one of the many roots that had grown out of the ground.

"Sorry I haven't been here in so long, it's been rather busy with mother and father away" he explained, "You've grown quite well, I hope to one day see you again at your full beauty" he smiled warmly.

"Alright then you can come out now" placing his arm down, his clothes gave a ruffling before the two demons emerged from his clothing.

"It all smells so nice" Niwa noted, looking out into the vast expanse of flowers, plants, and other foliage. Even Amaimon seemed intrigued by the vast garden. Through his travels he never really paid attention to things like flowers and nature, given his title, no he was mostly focused on the wonders of Assiah. Like candy, video games, snacks, and other things his brother had pointed out.

But for Niwa, the plant demon and lover of all nature, what he saw before him was paradise! There were vast amounts of flowers, rich soil, healthy tree's, and crisp air.

"I hope you're both enjoying yourselves" Mori smiled hearing Niwa continue to awe and fawn over the gardens vibrancy. He like it when others talked about his garden, from his memory he enjoyed it fully and one day hoped to view its beauty again.

As the three sat out in the garden, small ears began to twitch and flicker, 'Over there?' off to the side groups of bushes lined the rows of trees that led further into the bushes. Pink eyes watched the rustling of foliage continued as the boy remained in his spot, ever vigilant.

"Hello?" he called out gently, though he didn't know what it was, he wanted to be as calm as possible, "Is someone there?" The rustling continued, leaves shaking and trembling. With a blink the bushes seemed to open into a small hole that allowed the inhabitants to reveal themselves.

'?' the two demon's blinked seeing the creatures that had come out of the bushes and were at most shocked and surprise.

"There…" standing before them was a group of plant demons. Each one small and had a type of point or leaf on their head.

"Niwa, isn't that your species?" Amaimon voiced seeing all the little Niwa's coming about. They all looked exactly like the plant demon that had clung themselves to the Earth King. Niwa himself was in shock seeing the other plant demons. He guessed with all the flowers and healthy soil, it was an ideal place for plant demons to reside. The group were the first to approach the two demon's, though most their attention was on Niwa. Staring at one another, Niwa and group seemed to hit it off as no sooner did they begin a series of loud noises and calls. Possibly their native tongue.

Pink eyes watched the display with curiosity. They had only met, yet they seemed to click and become friendly all at once. Becoming a group, huddling around Niwa and giving those weird cheers and yells. Turning back Amaimon scampered off toward the human, he didn't know why, but it seemed better than being in all that noise of the little demons. He stopped and sat upright a little ways before the other.

"It seems like Niwa is having fun" Mori noted having heard the continues cheers of the little creatures, "A lot of residence live in the garden, I'm happy to allow those to rest and leisure inside" he added explaining how animals and demons alike seemed to like Niwa's garden as many had taken residents in the lush foliage. Most were earth kin of Amaimon's, the demon prince sensing their presence which seemed surprisingly peaceful.

"He found some of his own kind. Most Kin of the earth prefer quite, forested areas. There's a lot of space away from humans so they feel safe and comfortable." earth kin were always in groups, so they never liked being around lots of people.

"Don't you want to go and meet your friend's 'family'" small ears twitched in response.

"Not really" he replied blandly, "I don't really understand it" he added watching the group of plant demons.

"Having so many individuals around you, depending on others. Having to rely on someone makes you weak" he said stoically, but he guessed it was a lesson that was dug and grinded into him since he was small and vulnerable. Since he came to watch humans he always noticed most needed to be in pairs or groups. Friends, family, teams. They all crowd together and lean on them" relaying on others is a weakness, a crutch that makes you want to lean on another's power. A fear that makes you incapable of being alone, forcing you to seek others and binds you down to become stronger.

"It's a mystery I guess" Mori began, "Why do humans seek out others? Why is it so bad to be alone? I think it mostly has to do with the want for love"

"Love?" he never understood that word, as demons they were taught emotions like love were irrelevant because of their selfish nature.

Mori nodded, "Everything needs love, just like everything depends on something else to survive" he explained.

"Without the sun, the soil, and water, plants couldn't survive" he stated, "Just like animals cannot survive without eating other plants and animals. Nothing can thrive without the effort of other forces. It's the nature of things"

"That might work for common animals, but I'm a demon" Amaimon stated with a since of bitterness in his calm voice, "No, a demon king, I can't depend on anyone. I can't be weak and fragile and depend on others"

"I have to be strong, I have to be the best, the strongest" he had to be, he needed to be, "Without power, without strength, others will crush you, beat you down, and leave you in the dirt for the maggots" like worthless trash

"When you rely on someone…when you trust someone you're only leaving yourself to get burned" even if he couldn't see an expression, he sensed a sadness in his voice.

"Is that what happened to you?" he was careful to ask the question, who knew what the demon was capable of. Especially if they were upset or angered.

"I…trusted someone" he began, "And in the end, I was only left alone" always forgotten, pushed to the side. Maybe he wanted to love or affection or maybe even to be with someone. But solemn loneliness seemed to always take hold of him. When it seemed like he had something, it was always taken away and he was left on his own.

"What humans fail to realize is that depending on others is just a fearful tactic because their afraid to do it alone. Even when their constantly taken, forgotten and forsaken they still want to be around others" he spoke with a bitterness that resonated deep inside, "Hide your heart and conceal your tail, because as soon as it shown your nothing but an open target" there was silent breeze that went pass, adding to the solemn feeling that sat in the air. He didn't know why he let himself talk with the human, maybe he just needed someone to vent too. When he wanted to let out his 'feelings' he talked to Behemoth who was always listening and comforted him. Licking away the tears he had long since forgotten. When he died or rather when he was killed he was left with no one to talk too. To show emotion was viewed as a weakness, but it still lessen the pain. Amaimon gave a blink as he felt something move under him, looking down he found himself being lifted up. Now standing on what he knew was the human's palms, he turned and was met with a surprising sight. Large pink met hues of hazy reddish-green eyes that were lidded.

It was the first time seeing them, though the color confused the green hamster. He had seen blind individuals before and usually their irises were colorless and gray.

"I'm sorry…" he began, "No one should ever believe their alone. That their weak and theirs no one to trust" there was a short pause as Mori and Amaimon continued to stare at each other.

"I can't fully explain it. The reason why we feel the need to rely on each other" he gave a small smile, "But when others come together it, it creates a strength that no one person can obtain"

'Strength' did having others around give someone strength?

"Just as a plant relies on the sun for nutrients to grow, people rely on each other to grow as well" Mori said, "They teach us lessons and help us grow and gain something they could never have obtained on their own" he paused taking a short breathe.

"So never let the darkness encase you from the happiness around you" he explained adding, "But never let the light blind you from what's true"

'Light? Darkness?'

"When you cherish the good and the bad, happiness and sadness, pain and joy. Everything shapes you, but only you can decided what defines you" pink eyes continued to stare up as the human spoke his words. Their voice was calm, but held an emotion he had long forgotten existed. An almost accepting feeling came over him, another illness of the human world that afflicted him.

"Also" bringing one of his hands up he placed it gently on Amaimon's head, creating a feel of warmth that radiated from his palm, "I would like to think, we're friends now. Is that okay?"

'Friends…' the warm final moved and itched inside his small body. He had never felt such a feeling. It annoyed and confused him. Why did a human make him feel so weird?

'This isn't fun, but…I might want to try it' looking up he saw the human's eyes had closed again to conceal his eyes. But the warm smile remained and for Amaimon, that seemed just fine. Maybe it was the illness of Assiah affecting him but…

"Young master?" came a sudden voice. At the sound the little plant demon, as well as other demons concealed and hid inside the cover of the forest. Even Niwa had disappeared to the cover of the bushes. Not by choice but more of being sweep away by the other plant demons.

"There you are young master" standing behind the young teen was an older male wearing a black suit, "Forgive me if I'm disturbing you…" he apologized

"But there are some gentleman here who wish to have an audience" he said

"Oh, have mother and father been informed?" Mori asked

"Unfortunately your parents are preoccupied at the moment" the butler replied, "Your father is meeting with your grandfather and your mother had left the house for the rest of the evening" so that was it, with both his parents unavailable that left only one person to meet with the guest.

"That leaves this task to you young master" the butler said carefully, "If you like I can send them away" he offered.

"That would be rude. Where are they now?" he asked

"There in the main house in the guest area. I informed them I must seek permission before they were able to speak with you. The guards are keeping a close eye on them" he replied, it was standard procedure all guests wishing to seek a meeting with any member of the house be kept in the main guest room. And watched by members of the house guards.

"I see" grabbing his staff Mori stood up, giving his clothes a quick dusting in case of dirt or grass, "Well then we shouldn't keep them waiting should we"

"Right" with the permission of the young teen, the older butler escorted him back to the main house.

"I almost forgot to ask…" started Mori as they walked down the hallway of the house that led to their destination, "Just who are the ones who asked to speak with me?" he asked.

"My apologize sir…" he apologized, "Ah here we are" giving a stop they now stood in front of a sliding door, "Now then for the guest I believe they referred to themselves as…" the doors slide open revealing the guest room and the ones sitting at the Japanese style table.

'Exorcist'

To Be Continued…..


End file.
